Poppy et la Vieille Magie
by Ralphine
Summary: Poppy, Poufsouffle de sixième année, élève banale et sans histoires, jusqu'au jour où elle découvre la Vieille Magie. /!\ NEW GENERATION
1. Chapter 1

**1, Une fin de semaine pas comme les autres**

\- Tu vas t'endormir Poppy ?, me demande Amélia.  
\- Non. J'ai juste les yeux fermés.  
\- Bien sûr, rétorque Bliss, cynique . Et les strangulots volent, aussi. Merlin a de la barbe au cul. Nous sommes des centaures.

Je lève la man en l'air, les yeux toujours fermés, pour qu'elle s'arrête.

\- J'ai compris l'idée. Je lutte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'accompagnerai en potion pour affronter le Dragon. Donne-moi juste une minute et du soutien moral s'il te plaît.  
\- Je ne doute pas que tu vas m'accompagner, ricane-t-elle. Si tu loupes encore une heure de cours du Dragon, tu es collée jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité. Note ça mentalement, mon lapin.  
\- Elle a dit du soutien moral, pas des menaces, Bliss. Comment ça se fait que tu ne dormes pas comme ça Poppy ? C'est parce que c'est bientôt la pleine lune ?  
\- Quel est le rapport avec la pleine lune ?, grogne Bliss.  
\- Hé bien si tu suivais les cours d'astrologie, tu saurais que...

Je décroche de la conversation. Mon monde se referme sur moi. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, mis à part cette fatigue. Et si je me laissais aller, juste un peu... Je reprends conscience en sentant ma tête dégringoler et je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter avant qu''elle ne heurte l'assiette de soupe à la citrouille que je déjeunais (« le matin, il en faut pour tous le goûts », comme le répète à chaque fois Mrs Pennseck dans son hebdomadaire _Cuisiner, c'est pas sorcier_ ).  
Je relève la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, complètement perdue. Les élèves qui déjeunaient à côté de moi s'esclaffent bruyamment. Retour à la réalité.

\- J'étais sûre que ça allait finir comme ça, grogne Bliss. C'est pareil chaque matin... Regarde- toi Poppy. On dirait que tu t'es fait un masque à la citrouille comme cette bonne vieille Alice.

Elle s'approche de moi et place sa main devant la bouche, comme pour me dire une confidence, sauf qu'elle dit tout haut :

\- Espérons que ta peau ne finira pas comme la sienne.

Elle la désigne des yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner, comme pas mal de Poufsouffles à la table. C'est vrai qu'Alice Kustley y est allée fort sur le coup : une semaine à Saint Mangouste pour un sortilège raté de masque à la banane, c'est du jamais vu à Poudlard. Depuis elle se balade avec un large pansement qui recouvre son nez et ses joues. Je ne vous dis pas l'odeur horrible qui s'en dégage, à croire qu'ils ont vidé la réserve de pet de licorne. Tout le monde l'évite. Je n'aurais certainement pas rigolé s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il se trouve qu'Alice Kustley est la garde numéro 1 de Gryffondor. Et puis, sa peau retrouvera sa beauté d'antan dans une semaine.

\- Tiens, dit Amélia en me tendant une serviette. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu finisses comme  
elle. Et je te signale que ton prince charmant vient d'arriver.

Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée, alerte.

\- Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui te réveille, grogne Bliss.

Je souris en coin tout me débarbouillant. Moi, Poppy Totcor, élève de Poufsouffle de sixième année, bave sur Keith Donovan depuis qu'il m'a accidentellement percutée avec un chaudron (et qu'il m'a renversé la moitié de sa potion à base de bave de crapaud dessus, accessoirement – j'ai bien galéré à faire partir les tâches sur ma cape) lors de ma première année ici. Ses yeux bleus foncés, légèrement gris, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille, son cerveau de génie, sa dégaine assurée...

\- Medoly m'a dit que c'était lui qui avait eu les meilleurs notes aux B.U.S.E.S., intervient Jacob, notre préfet.  
\- C'est pas Albus ?!, s'exclame Amélia.

Elle met sa main devant la bouche et rougit pour avoir crié aussi fort (toute la table de Poufsouffle s'est tournée vers elle).

\- Toi et la discrétion, dit Bliss en roulant des yeux.

Amélia se tortille sur elle-même et devient encore plus rouge, si tant est que ce soit possible. Il est de grande notoriété à la table des Poufsouffle qu'Amélia est amoureuse de Albus Potter le meilleur ami de Keith, a.k.a le grand garçon qui l'accompagne tout le temps. Mon regarde dérive sur Keith. Merlin, c'est le seul garçon qui arrive à rester beau tout en traînant un chaudron derrière lui. La dernière fois, il a fait péter la salle des chaudrons qui se trouve dans les donjons. L'explosion était tellement forte qu'elle a fait un énorme trou dans le sol de la Grande Salle, qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessus. Merlin a fait que c'était pendant la nuit et que personne n'a été blessé, excepté Keith qui a du passer quelques jours à Saint Mangouste -je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de recommencer. Certains disent même qu'il a fait exprès. Pourquoi ? Ça, ça restera un grand mystère. C'est ça que j'aime chez lui. C'est un mystère.

\- Il est pas arrivé bien loin, répond Jacob. Avec Scorpius et Mattéo et... fin bref, tout le peloton ordinaire quoi. Rien de très Poufsouffle.  
\- Comme d'habitude, je dis en haussant les épaules. Si on était réputé pour être intelligents, ça se saurait. Je veux dire, on aurait au moins gagné une fois la Coupe des Maisons.  
\- Et c'est encore mal parti pour cette année, intervient Joanne en grognant. Poufsouffle a  
encore perdu son match de Quidditch.  
\- Ce n'est pas très grave, à partir du moment où tout le monde s'amuse, rétorque Jacob.

Sujet sensible chez les Poufsouffles.

\- Bon ! C'est pas tout mais on devrait peut-être aller en cours, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?, s'exclame Bliss. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard pour le cours du Dragon. Et Poppy, tu  
t'assoies à côté de moi. Mes potions passent toujours bien quand le prof les compare aux  
tiennes.

Je la fusille du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça.  
\- Poppy, si on perd autant de point, c'est en partie parce que le Dragon te déteste, rigole Joanna. Et tu ne peux pas le nier.

Je hausse les épaules et attrape mon sac tandis que mes compagnons se lèvent. Discrètement, j'observe Keith qui se prépare à aller lui aussi en cours. Je soupire. Pour lui, je ne dois être qu'une pauvre débile de Poufsouffle, totalement nulle en potion. Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi as-tu fait que je me retrouve dans ce cours avec lui alors que je m'y fais à chaque fois ridiculisée par le Dragon ? Si seulement tu pouvais rendre les choses un peu moins cruelles pour moi, Merlin, je jure que je... euh... me mettrais à travailler dur. Très dur. Et que Poufsouffle remporterait la Coupe des Maisons.

\- Poppy ?, m'appelle Amélia, qui est déjà à l'autre bout de la salle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dors encore ? On y va là !  
\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Je faisais juste une prière -encore non entendue- à Merlin. Grr. Je pose mon sac à côté de Bliss et pose ma tête sur ma main. Je suis épuisée. Ça m'apprendra à faire des insomnies. Mais peut-être que ce soir, avec la fatigue accumulée, j'arriverai à dormir ? Je ricane. C'est ce que je me répète depuis une bonne semaine et Merlin sait que ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Quelque chose vous fait rire, Mrs Totcor ?, me demande le Dragon en me foudroyant du regard. Concentrez-vous, un peu, sinon vous allez encore nous faire votre potion favorite :  
la pisse de Troll.

De la «Pisse de Troll », c'était l'expression favorite du Dragon pour désigner toutes les potions ratées que je lui ai faites. Aimable, charmant, classe, que dire de plus ? Je me retiens pour le fusiller du regard. Vraiment, quel gros con. Si seulement un jour je pouvais lui clouer le bec, à ce vieux fou.

\- Hé ! Ho ! Tu suis ?, m'interpelle Bliss. Page 39 ! On a déjà commencé !

J'ouvre distraitement mon livre et vais chercher mes ingrédients au fond de la pièce, un peu en retard par rapport à mes camarades. Je manque de me piquer avec pic de porc-épic (et en plus c'est dur à dire !) et grogne. A croire que c'est impossible de mettre dans les potions des choses normales. Je sais pas moi, pourquoi ne pas faire des potions à base de jus de citrouille et de cannelle, avec un  
peu de pus de veracrasse ? Je souris. Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'ai bien envie de tester. Dans tous les cas, ma potion ne sera pas au goût du Dragon, alors autant le mériter pour une fois.  
Je mets mon chaudron plus fort et part chercher de nouveaux ingrédients. Je reviens les bras chargés et Bliss me jette un regard alarmé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Poppy ? Il ne faut pas de veracrasse pour faire cette potion !  
\- Et alors ? Tout potionniste se doit d'être inventif. Ne pas passer par les chemins déjà battus,  
tout ça tout ça quoi.

Bliss me regarde, sidérée. Je décide de commencer ma potion artisanale. L'eau boue déjà à l'intérieur et je souris, satisfaite. Bon, alors, que mettre ? Mon regard tombe sur les yeux de scarabée. Je regarde mon chaudron, pensive. Pourquoi pas ça ? Ça pourrait être un bon début. Je prends de grosses poignées de ces dernières et les jette dans le chaudron, qui se colore aussitôt d'une jolie couleur jaune. Je remues tandis que de la fumée épaisse s'échappe du chaudron. Quelques camarades tournent la tête et me lancent un regard interrogateur. Je décide de les ignorer et me concentre sur ma future potion. J'ajoute de la cannelle et presse un veracrasse en plissant du nez. Urgh, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. J'agite ma main avec une envie de vomir. Mon coude heurte le coin du bureau et quatre petites sangsues s'engouffrent dans mon chaudron. Et merde. Je grogne. Bon, ça devrait aller quand même. Je finis par ma touche personnelle : du muguet. Je relève mes manches, satisfaite. Ma potion a une jolie couleur ambrée, un peu comme les yeux du chat d'Amélia. Je jette un sort de _visio_ en espérant que les yeux de scarabée tiendront le coup.

\- Bien, c'est fini !, s'exclame le Dragon. Tout le monde, lâchez tout, mains sur la table.  
\- Alors ?, me demande Bliss. T'as fini ton ragoût ? En tout cas, ça sent bon.  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, je dis en remuant les sourcils.

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Ça y est, tu t'es trouvé une voie dis-moi ! Je me demande quelle tête va tirer le Dragon  
quand il va voir ta soupe.  
\- On va bientôt être fixée, je dis en souriant narquoisement.  
\- Totcor, Alley, taisez-vous !, grogne le Dragon du tableau. Miss Totcor, je suppose que votre potion va encore être ratée, je me trompe ? Dîtes-moi sa couleur pour voir.

Je déglutis. Finalement, je ne me sens plus du tout d'assumer ma petite poussée d'indépendantisme. Et surtout pas quand toute la classe est focalisée sur moi. C'est-à-dire Keith.

\- Heum... elle est ambrée, je déclare au professeur d'une voix mal assurée.

Merlin, on dirait un rat qui couine. Le Dragon hausse un sourcil.

\- Ambrée vous dîtes ? Faîtes voir ça, murmure-t-il en s'approchant de mon chaudron.

Il respire et fronce le nez. Dans la classe, le silence complet s'est fait. On attend tous la tempête, le moment où il va hurler « Pisse de Troll ! ». Mais il ne dit rien, et quelque part c'est encore plus terrifiant.

\- Elle sent plutôt bon, lâche-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes. Qu'avez-vous mis dedans ?  
\- Euh.. De l'eau, des yeux de scarabée, de la cannelle et du pus de veracrasse, des sangsues. Et... du muguet, j'ajoute d'une petite voix.  
\- Du quoi ?, me demande-t-il de répéter.  
\- Du muguet, je dis d'une voix plus forte.

J'ai envie de disparaître. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ?! Je panique. Je suis à deux doigts de m'évanouir. Je jette un regard alarmée à Bliss.

\- Euh.. professeur, je crois que j'ai dit la mauvaise page à Poppy, c'est ma faute, intervient- elle.  
\- Il faut tester ça, déclare-t-il en courant à son bureau.

Il ramène le bocal de son poisson rouge, Dumbo, et j'ouvre grand les yeux, terrifiée.

\- Professeur, vous ne devriez pas...  
\- Taisez-vous, Totcor.

Je le vois prélever une louche de ma potion et la verser dans le bocal du pauvre Dumbo. L'eau se colore d'ambre et le poisson disparaît. Lorsque la couleur se dissipe petit à petit, il gît mort, au fond du bocal. Sa peau a pris une couleur jaune pétant. Je gémis et mets ma main devant ma bouche.

\- Professeur, je...  
\- Taisez-vous par la barbe de Merlin, grogne le Dragon. Il n'est pas mort. Regardez, il respire  
encore. Il... il mute !, s'exclame-t-il, fasciné.

Les élèves s'attroupent autour du bocal pour mieux regarder le spectacle. Sur le dos du poisson, une germe vient de faire son apparition. Nous la regardons tous, curieux. Elle semble pousser rapidement dans le corps du poisson, qui continue de nager paisiblement. C'est là que le phénomène se produit : des petites moustaches blanches commencent à percer, les bronches du poisson disparaissent peu à peu et des oreilles et un nez font leur apparition. De même, quatre petites pattes apparaissent. Le Dragon attrape le poisson -est-ce encore un poisson?- de sa main potelée et le met hors de l'eau. Et là... il marche ! Et miaule. La tête me tourne presque. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Le Dragon applaudit, tout content. Il est suivi par les élèves, qui ne savent pas si ce que j'ai fait est une miracle ou une abomination de la nature. Il n'empêche que c'est plutôt esthétique, je ne peux m'empêcher de commenter dans ma tête.

\- Mademoiselle Totcor, je mets dix points à votre maison pour la créativité dont vous avez  
fait preuve pour réaliser cette potion, bien qu'elle n'est rien à voir avec celle proposée en cours. Êtes-vous disponible vendredi soir ? J'organise une fête et vous y êtes conviée.

Par les mille crottes de nez de Troll ! Je rêve ou le dragon est en train de me proposer de faire parte de son club ultra select' de potion ?! A côté de moi, Bliss m'écrase le pied et Amélia me jette un regard suppliant. Je comprends immédiatement de quoi il en retourne.

\- C'est que... je ne connais pas grand monde, je fais d'une voix faussement hésitante.  
\- Vous pouvez inviter vos deux amies Amélia et Bliss, si vous le désirez. Ça me ferait très  
plaisir de parler de potion avec vous. Vous semblez avoir un véritable don et un effet aussi  
poétique ne peut que être produit par un esprit tout aussi poétique qu'intéressant. Je dois bien  
avouer que vous m'avez bluffé, Miss Totcor.

Je hoche la tête et rougis bêtement.

\- Merci. Je viendrai, je déclare.

Une fois le cours fini, Amélia et Bliss me saute littéralement dessus.

\- Bien joué, la potionniste !, hurle Bliss dans mes oreilles.  
\- Je vais peut-être pouvoir parler à Albus, soupire rêveusement Amélia.

Je souris et pense moi-même à Keith, bien que je sois toujours aussi choquée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule étonnée puisque beaucoup de Poufsouffles viennent me féliciter pour ce miracle.

\- J'en reviens pas !, s'exclame Joanna lors du dîner. Tu es au courant que grâce à toi Poppy,  
on est pas derniers pour la Coupe des Maisons ?!

Et c'est là que je comprends tout. C'est la prière que j'ai faite à Merlin ce matin, celle où j'ai promis que si un miracle se produisait, je travaillerais dur et ferais en sorte que Poufsouffle remporte la Coupe des Maisons cette année. Et merde. Voilà que je me retrouve obligée de tenir cette promesse, à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

**2, La soirée privée du Dragon**

\- Tu crois que je suis assez bien habillée ?, me demande Amélia en tirant sur sa robe. Tu  
trouves pas que ce soit un peu criard comme couleur ?  
\- Amélia, je dis en roulant des yeux. C'est du verte foncé, pas du orange. Et oui, c'est très  
bien comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es parfaite.

Elle hoche la tête, pensive. Elle jette encore un coup d'œil dan le miroir. Bliss, elle, est toujours dans la salle de bain. Elle semble ne jamais se décider à sortir.

\- Bliss, c'est bientôt l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, je hurle. Pardon, j'ajoute à l'attention de  
Joanna et Mélody, nos camarades de dortoir, qui sont en train de travailler à côté.  
\- C'est bon, j'ai fini. Alors, vous me trouvez comment ?, nous demande-t-elle en sortant enfin (ça allait faire trois quarts d'heure qu'elle était enfermée !).

Elle est juste sublime. Elle a lissé ses cheveux bruns et porte une robe bleu à tomber par terre. Elle s'est légèrement maquillé les yeux. On la croirait presque sortie d'un magazine.

\- Tu es parfaite, lui dis-je. Sincèrement. Déjà que tu es belle naturellement, alors là tu es...  
whoa.  
\- N'exagère pas non plus, dit-elle en piquant un fard.

Bliss qui pique un fard, du jamais vu. Amélia ouvre grand les yeux et s'empresse de la complimenter également. Je grogne en les voyant toutes les deux. Elles sont magnifiques. Et moi...

\- T'as pas eu le temps de te changer Poppy ?, s'alarme Bliss en voyant ma tenue. Merlin, c'est  
parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à la salle de bain c'est ça ? Tu aurais du me le dire que tu voulais te changer, je t'aurais laissée entrer, tu...  
\- Du calme !, je rigole en l'interrompant. J'avais prévu d'y aller comme ça. Je ne me sens pas  
trop à l'aise dans les tenues bien habillées. Je préfère y aller avec un bon vieux jean.  
\- C'est le style qui te va le mieux, tente de me rassurer Amélia. Tu n'as pas besoin de robe  
pour être féminine, belle, sexy...

Je la regarde en haussant les sourcils, pas du tout convaincue.

\- Enfin bref. Vous êtes prêtes ? On y va ?  
\- Oui ! C'est parti ! J'espère qu'il y aura de l'alcool, ricane Bliss.  
\- A base de pus de veracrasse, peut-être. Je plaisante, je m'empresse d'ajouter en voyant la  
tronche qu'elle tire.  
\- Très marrant, Poppy, grogne-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules. Je trouvais ma blague marrante, moi.

\- Où est-ce que ça a lieu, Poppy ?, me demande Amélia.  
\- A la salle 006.  
\- OK. Tu as bien le mot du Dragon ? Parce que si on tombe sur un préfet...  
\- Oui, oui, je réponds.

Je n'ai jamais vu Amélia aussi stressée. Je passe mes mains derrière ma tête et nous sommes en route pour cette fameuse soirée privée de notre cher professeur le dragon.

\- Bonne nuit, je lance aux filles avant de fermer la porte du dortoir.  
\- A plus ! Amusez-vous bien !, nous disent-elles en souriant.

Dans la salle commune, il reste quelques Poufsouffles de première année qui jouent aux échecs. Ils lèvent la tête à notre approche.

\- Vous allez à la soirée du Dragon ?, nous demande le plus jeune, Thibault.  
\- Yep, répondons-nous d'une même voix.  
\- Faîtes pas trop les folles ! Et représentez bien les Poufsouffle !, nous dit-il.  
\- Compte sur nous, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous sortons de la salle commune.

\- Brr, qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !, gémit Amélia en se frictionnant. Il pourrait pas mettre  
le chauffage sérieusement ?  
\- Le quoi ?, dit Bliss.  
\- Laisse tomber. Étude des moldus, répond Amélia en haussant les épaules.

C'est à ce moment là que nous passons sans trop la regarder devant la bibliothèque. Mon regard est attiré par les lettres dorées et je reste songeuse tout en marchant. A présent que j'ai une promesse à tenir, ce serait bien que je m'y rende le plus souvent possible. Je note mentalement où elle est.

\- Ça va Poppy ?, me demande Bliss. Tu es bien silencieuse.  
\- Tu es bizarre depuis hier, acquiesce Amélia. C'est à cause de la potion avec le Dragon ?  
\- Peut-être bien..., je réponds, restant évasive. Je crois... je crois que je vais me mettre sérieusement à travailler.

Bliss et Amélia me dévisagent. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très travailleur. Je me contente de faire le minimum, dira-t-on. Je préfère sortir, jouer aux échecs dans la salle commune, penser à ce qu'on va manger, discuter avec mes amis... Travailler pourrait peut-être m'aider à élargir mon horizon et à avoir un point de vue plus approfondi sur les choses. Argumenter sans rougir. Parler de sujets plus sérieux.

\- On est arrivées !, déclare Bliss. C'est bien là hein Poppy ?  
\- Yep, je déclare.

J'y penserai plus tard. Il faut que je me concentre sur la soirée qui va se dérouler maintenant. Nous entrons dans la pièce. C'est plutôt bien décorée, même si rendre quelque chose d'accueillant dans des cachots est quelque chose de plutôt compliqué. Des bougies s'élèvent un peu partout dans la salle, et la musique de Mrs. Magician (un vieux groupe sorcier des années 80) passe en fond sonore. Une grande table remplie de mets fait office de buffet, quelques groupes d'élèves se tiennent autour ils discutent, un verre de champagne à la main. C'est vraiment là que je me rends compte que l'élite poudlarienne est ici. Sans oublier leur tenue : ils sont tous habillés sur leur 31. Je me sens un peu déplacée.

\- Mrs Totcor !, s'exclame le Dragon en arrivant. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez pu  
venir. Prenez donc un verre, je vous en prie. Maintenant, dîtes moi, enchaîne-t-il dès que  
j'attrape une coupe de champagne, comment vous est venue l'idée de créer une telle potion ?

Question piège.

\- Hé bien.. euh...  
\- Ne soyez pas timide voyons !, glousse-t-il.

De quoi mettre un peu plus mal à l'aise. Respire, Poppy.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même, Monsieur. J'ai juste voulu euh... improviser.  
\- Improviser ?, répète-t-il pour m'enjoindre à poursuivre.

Je me lance, je dis tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

\- Je trouve que la magie aujourd'hui s'enlise dans des traditions. Il n'y a qu'à voir le sort _fige_ : il servait à fixer les plumes sur les chapeaux lors de la Belle Époque, et il est  
aujourd'hui utilisé pour fixer les boutons sur les capes. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serez plus  
approprié de trouver un autre sort convenant plus à la forme de l'habit ?

Je faisais référence au « scandale des boutons », qui avait fait la Une de Wiz'secret et qui m'avait révoltée : VeuxYou, top 1 dans les ventes de capes, avait enfin révélé pourquoi les boutons des capes de sorciers pendaient toujours aussi mollement après seulement un mois d'utilisation : la formule fige n'était pas à la base pour coudre mais pour coller. C'est étonnant de voir que cette société de sorciers, qui se dit « moderne », puisse se considérer comme tel en se contentant de recycler de vieux sorts pour les adapter aux désirs actuels.

\- Euh.. je... hum..., bafouille le Dragon, ne s'attendant certainement pas à une telle véhémence de ma part.

Je décide de revenir sur le sujet des potions pour lui faciliter la tâche.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre la potion sur le manuel et d'en inventer une selon  
mes connaissances.  
\- Et quelle potion ! J'ai été bluffé, Mrs Totcor. Penser à mettre des yeux de scarabée et sécuriser le tout avec un _visio_ , c'est un réflexe digne d'un grand potionniste. Mais je dois  
vous avouer que j'ai du mal à comprendre pour les sangsues...  
\- Oh. Je les ai faites tomber sans faire exprès, j'avoue en rougissant. Mais comme les sangsues sont réputés pour être plutôt douces dans les potions, je n'ai pas pensé que cela  
allait avoir des répercutions, hormis augmenter certains ingrédients. Je suppose que c'est le mélange de ces dernières avec de la cannelle qui a fait prendre une couleur jaune vif à votre  
poisson rouge.  
\- Vous en connaissez un rayon, dites-moi. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux potions.

« … et que vous pouviez avoir quelque chose dans le cerveau », je le sens à deux doigts d'ajouter. Préjugé sur Poufsouffle, quand tu nous tiens.

\- Ma mère était potionniste, je dis en souriant.  
\- Oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Eh bien Mrs Totcor, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous parler.  
Vous semblez croulante sous les idées novatrices.  
\- D'ailleurs, Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, je pense qu'il serez intéressant de faire quelques uns de vos cours basés sur l'improvisation. Savoir réaliser des potions déjà trouvées est certes très important, mais mettre en place chez ses élèves un soupçon d'indépendantisme pourrait être très intéressant aussi. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Le Dragon éclate de rire, et toutes les personnes dans la salle se retournent en faisant les grands yeux. Je dois avoir environ la même tête. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait rire comme ça - et aussi fort.

\- Hé bien Mr. Dolovan, dit-il en se retournant, on dirait que vous avez fait passer le mot à  
tous les élèves pour me harceler sur ce sujet.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Trop absorbée par la conversation que j'avais avec le Dragon, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que Keith était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, un verre de champagne à la main, écoutant notre conversation depuis tout à l'heure. Il sourit et se dégage du mur pour s'approcher un peu plus de nous.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Poppy professeur, vous avez ma parole, dit-il en souriant.

Nos yeux se rencontrent. Les siens sont comme l'océan et provoquent immédiatement des papillons  
dans mon ventre. Mon regard s'attarde un instant sur son nœud de cravate mal fait et j'esquisse un sourire.

\- Ah, cette nouvelle génération, soupire le Dragon. Écoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
C'est ma dernière année ici alors pourquoi ne pas innover un peu, comme vous le dîtes ?  
Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer pour prendre des  
nouvelles de vos camarades.

Il part, l'air songeur. Un petit silence s'installe. Je me torture les ménages pour savoir quoi dire. Bon sang, moi qui ai rêvé tellement de fois de lui parler, de lui poser plein de questions et maintenant que je suis en face de lui, je me retrouve comme une empotée.

\- Plutôt intéressant ton point de vue sur le « scandale des boutons », me dit-il en souriant, un  
peu moqueur.

Ouf ! La pierre dans mon estomac devient plus légère. Je me rends alors compte que je devais le regarder avec des yeux vitreux et la bouche ouverte comme une conne. Je la referme rapidement et lui lance un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux sur le coup. Mais c'est un exemple tout bête qui montre les effets du manque d'innovation dans le monde sorcier.

Il rigole. Son rire ressemble à des notes de harpe. Poppy vire aux comparaisons niaises, attention.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le Dragon ait compris à quoi tu faisais référence.  
\- Vu la tronche qu'il a tirée, je ne crois pas, je dis en rigolant à mon tour.

Je jubile intérieurement. Je suis contente que le courant passe plutôt bien. Je bois une gorgée de champagne pour me donner du courage (l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé).

\- Ah ! Tu es là Keith ! Ça va faire dix bonnes minutes que je te cherche !, s'exclame Albus en  
arrivant près de nous en trottinant. Tout est prêt, il faut juste attendre..., il s'interrompt en me voyant. Oh, salut Poppy. Ça va ?

Je suis toujours surprise que les gens se souviennent de mon nom. C'est peut-être parce que mon prénom est chelou aussi - vous remercierez ma mère pour moi.

\- Ça va, je réponds en souriant. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais m'habituer un jour à l'ambiance qu'il règne ici. C'est euh... un peu... snob.

Ils s'esclaffent.

\- C'est un peu comme les soirées au Ministère de la Magie où tu m'invites, dit Keith à Albus.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas, grogne-t-il. J'ai horreur de ça. Mais c'est bien pratique pour avoir le  
Dragon dans la poche et pouvoir puiser dans sa réserve.  
\- Des fois je me demande si ça vaut le coup, marmonne Keith. Passer quatre heures de torture pour quelques ingrédients... On aurait du faire comme Poppy depuis le début : venir  
habillé normalement.

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Je te ferai remarquer que c'est cette tenue qui contribue à mon n'y a qu'à voir les  
regards que me lancent cette grande fille, là, je dis en pointant du doigt une fille avec une  
robe magnifique – et certainement hors de prix.  
\- Ah, c'est Marlène, dit Keith. Septième année, Serdaigle. T'en fais pas, elle aime personne je crois.  
\- Sauf toi, rectifie Albus en haussant les sourcils.

Keith lève les yeux au ciel mais sourit également. Mon cœur se serre. Je tente de me reprendre. A quoi tu t'attendais aussi Poppy ? A ce que, comme toi, depuis qu'il t'a percutée avec son chaudron, il ne pense qu'à toi ? Ridicule. Mon regard dévie de la vision de Marlène et tombe sur Bliss et Amélia qui discutent toutes les deux dans un coin de la salle. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule dont le regard a dévié, puisque Albus me dit :

\- C'est pas tes deux amies là-bas, Poppy ? Amélia et... Bliss ?, ajoute-t-il, hésitant.  
\- Oui ! Ça vous dit d'aller les voir ?, je demande.  
\- Pourquoi pas ?, dit Keith.

Nous nous dirigeons vers Bliss et Amélia. Je vois cette dernière écarquiller les yeux en voyant son fantasme vivant se rapprocher d'elle. Ils se saluent.

\- Alors Poppy, t'as toujours pas fini ta coupe de champagne ?, me taquine Bliss.  
\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle en est toujours à moins que toi, rétorque calmement Amélia.

Bliss lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Cette soirée est tellement ennuyante que j'hésite à partir, nous confie-t-elle. Sérieusement,  
c'est quelle heure ?  
\- A peine 22h30, répond Amélia.  
\- Quoi ?!, s'exclame Albus. Keith, on bouge illico. _Ça va encore exploser_ ! A plus les filles !

Pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'on les voit déjà arriver en courant à la porte. Ils sortent et nous restons quelques instants abasourdies.

\- Ah bah ça !, s'exclame Bliss. Des rapides, ces Gryffondors.  
\- C'est dommage, soupire Amélia. J'aurais bien aimé qu'ils restent un peu plus. Tu as réussi  
à parler à Keith Poppy ?  
\- Oui !, je dis en souriant de toutes mes dents.  
\- Regardez-moi ce petit sourire craquant !, s'écrie Bliss en passant un bras autour de mon coup et en frottant sa main dans mes cheveux. Bébé Poppy en action ! Bien joué en tout cas.  
Je suis fière de toi Poppy : ça a pas du être évident pour toi.  
\- Oh arrêtez, je râle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un enfant. J'ai juste parlé à Keith.

Parlé. A. Keith. Je jubile intérieurement.

\- Hé la grande perche ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Nous nous retournons pour voir de qui il s'agit. C'est Scorpius Malefoy, le meilleur ennemi de Bliss. Ils se foutent tellement sur la gueule tous les deux qu'on dirait à chaque fois une scène de ménage d'un vieux couple.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, l'albinos ?, rétorque Bliss. Va faire joujou avec ta pote et laisse-moi  
profiter de ma soirée avec mes amies.  
\- Ouuuh, t'es toujours d'humeur aussi charmante dis moi ! Et je vois que t'as même fait l'effort de mettre une robe ! _Sérieusement_ , Alley, mais t'es une fille ?!  
\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Malefoy, j'ai une poitrine qui, Merlin merci, est  
plutôt voyante. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tes organes masculins.  
\- Ah, tu es bien la seule à penser ça dans cette salle ! Demande à n'importe laquelle de ces  
demoiselles et elle te dira que mes organes masculins sont bels et bien présents et que je sais  
en faire un très bon usage.  
\- Ah oui ? Poppy, t'en penses quoi alors ?, me demande Bliss, entrant dans le jeu de Malefoy.

Merlin, qu'ai-je à voir dans cette histoire ? Dois-je réellement commenter les organes masculins de Malefoy alors que je ne le connais même pas et qu'il paraît tout sauf sympathique ? Je déglutis. Mais le regard insistant de Bliss me rappelle que sa fierté est en jeu, je ne peux pas me permettre de me défiler. Principe de Poufsouffle.


	3. Chapter 3

**3, Alerte en salle commune**

Samedi. Je serre mes cahiers contre moi et entre dans la bibliothèque, un brin stressée : c'est la première fois que j'y vais. J'ai décidé de m'y rendre après m'être rendue compte que Bliss ne pouvait pas aligner un mot sans exploser de rire en repensant à ce que j'ai dit à Malefoy, hier soir. Amélia m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait lorsqu'elle aurait réussi à calmer Bliss, c'est-à-dire pas tout de suite.  
Je soupire et regarde autour de moi. La salle est bondée, en grande partie par des septièmes années qui commencent déjà à réviser leurs A.S. .S. Ça ne me donne pas très envie d'être à l'année prochaine quand je vois à quel point ils ont l'air de travailler. Je continue chemin. A ce rythme là, je vais devoir sortir de la bibliothèque pour manque de place. Super comme première fois. Je passe devant une grande table et mon regard accroche celui d'Albus Potter qui travaille bruyamment avec trois autres Gryffondors. Il y a deux places de libres.

\- Salut Poppy !, me lance-t-il. Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Je hoche la tête. Trois pairs de yeux se posent immédiatement sur moi. Je reconnais Wendy, une fille plutôt sympa et franchement jolie, et Jo et Calleb, les deux jumeaux infernaux de Gryffondors. Je m'assois, pas très rassurée.

\- Hé on va pas te mordre, hein !, me lancent l'un des deux pour me taquiner.  
\- Laisse-la !, grogne Wendy.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

\- C'est rare de te voir à la bibliothèque, me dit-elle.

Du jamais vu, tu veux dire.

\- Je me prépare mentalement pour la septième année.  
\- Haha bien vu !, s'esclaffe l'autre des jumeaux avec sa grosse voix grave.  
\- C'est vrai que ça va pas être marrant l'année prochaine, soupire Albus.  
\- Regarde, m'interpelle Wendy, tu vois la fille blonde là bas ?

Elle me montre du doigt une fille avec les yeux les plus cernés que je n'ai jamais vus. A côté d'elle, s'entassent une pile de livres d'une bonne vingtaine de bouquins. Il y a tellement de cours de partout qu'elle prend une table à elle toute seule.

\- C'est Justine, une septième année de Gryffondor. L'une des filles les plus sympas de Poudlard jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Maintenant, elle passe tout son temps libre ici. Elle ne  
voit plus personne. On dit qu'elle a soudainement voulu devenir médicomage.  
\- Ça c'est de la détermination, je souffle.  
\- Et tu veux savoir le pire ? C'est que dis-toi qu'il y a une semaine, il y en avait encore plus.  
Et que ce n'est que pour une matière.

Un gémissement m'échappe. Wendy, Albus et les jumeaux explosent littéralement de rire en voyant ma tête. Une petite vieille arrive en courant, l'air furieux.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je vous dit de vous taire !, hurle-t-elle.

Elle m'a pour le coup bouché l'oreille, plus que les rires des Gryffondors. Je plisse les yeux et les questionne du regard.

\- C'est Mrs Price, m'explique Albus. Plus couramment appelée Soprano, à cause de sa voix.

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de rigoler.

\- Ça a l'air de travailler dur par ici !, intervient une voix que j'identifie comme étant celle de  
Keith.

Je tourne la tête. Oui, c'est bien lui. Il est surpris en me voyant.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois à la bibliothèque Poppy. Tu bosses quoi ?, me demande-t-il en se pochant vers moi, les mains dans les poches.

ALERTE ! CODE ROUGE !

\- T'as pris l'option arithmancie ?, dit-il en grimaçant. Quelle horreur.

Il se décale et s'assoit sur la chaise à côté (la seule de libre).

\- C'est très bien l'arithmancie, je rétorque, plus pour la forme parce que moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup cette matière.

Il me regarde un instant et s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose lorsque Wendy l'interrompt.

\- Keith, tu peux m'aider pour le parchemin à rendre en sortilège ? J'arrive pas à trouver  
pourquoi l'encre de chine invisible ne peut pas être révélé avec la formule Aparecium...

Keith commence à lui expliquer et je perds vite le fil de la conversation. Les garçons écoutent avec attention ce que Keith dit, plume en main, prêts à écrire. Je me concentre sur mon gros bouquin d'arithmancie. Allez Poppy, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Tu as une promesse à tenir à Merlin, n'oublie pas. Je sors un parchemin, trempe ma plume et commence à écrire.  
Trois heures plus tard, je suis toujours à la bibliothèque. C'est agréable de travailler avec Albus, Keith, Wendy, Jo et Calleb : des fois, il a de longues périodes où nous sommes tous concentrés, tout comme il y a de petites pauses où nous discutons un peu, avant de nous remettre au travail. Le temps passe relativement vite. C'est surprenant. Et je suis également surprise de trouver l'arithmancie aussi intéressante. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus appris en trois heures d'affilé que lors des brefs moments de travail où j'ai bossé cette matière. C'est dingue dingue dingue.

\- POPPY !

Deux furies débarquent dans la bibliothèque et m'assaillent. Amélia a l'air dans tous ses états, Bliss aussi. Elles sont rouges comme des tomates, à croire qu'elles ont fait un marathon.

\- CODE ROUGE ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, je demande en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Hé oh !, s'exclame ma plume. Soi tu m'essuies soi tu écris, mais je ne supporte pas d'avoir  
ainsi la goutte au nez ! »  
\- Tais-toi ou je t'arrache tes plumes !, grogne Bliss.  
\- Laisse Angélique tranquille, elle a raison, je rétorque.  
\- ON S'EN FOUT, hurle Amélia.

Elle hurle tellement fort que nous sursautons tous. J'entends Soprano courir et elle apparaît, hors d'elle.

\- Ça suffit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout se remue-ménage ?!, hurle-t-elle à son tour.  
\- C'est euh..., je bredouille.

Trouve quelque chose Poppy, trouve quelque chose sinon Poufsouffle va perdre des points ! Amélia vient à ma rescousse.

\- C'est moi, balbutie-t-elle.  
\- Et pourquoi criez-vous sur votre amie au lieu de lui parler normalement ?  
\- C'est que... euh.. Poppy a les oreillonsgoules !

Je lui fais de gros yeux. Sérieusement ? Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ?! Des murmures s'élèvent dans la bibliothèque : les oreillonsgoules sont très contagieuses et pas franchement  
conseillées pour un élève de septième année car elles déclenchent la sourdité partielle pendant une  
semaine.

\- Est-ce vrai Mademoiselle ?, me demande la bibliothécaire en reculant.  
\- Je suis en fin de maladie, je dis pour confirmer les dires de Amélia tout en la fusillant du  
regard. J'ai encore quelques séquelles, j'ajoute en lui souriant d'un air désolée pour l'amadouer.  
\- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie si vous n'entendez toujours pas très bien, me conseille-t- elle, soucieuse.  
\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?, je lui demande en approchant, faisant mine d'être bel et bien atteinte.

Elle recule vivement cette fois-ci.

\- Je... rien du tout ! Emmenez votre amie à l'infirmerie !, dit-elle à l'adresse de Amélia. Il ne  
faut pas laisser traîner une maladie comme celle-là !

Et elle court rejoindre son bureau, non sans me regarder comme si j'étais le diable. A ce moment-là, Mélody, notre préfete-en-chef, arrive, elle aussi essoufflée.

\- Poppy ! On te cherche de partout depuis une heure !  
\- Mais j'ai dit que j'étais à Bliss et Amélia que j'étais à la bibliothèque !  
\- On a eu du mal à trouver cette salle, grommelle notre préfète.

D'autres Poufsouffle arrivent, eux aussi essouflés. Certains Poufsouffle de septième année commence à se lever et à demander ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il y a une urgence, déclare calmement Mélody. Chourave est passée. Elle veut qu'on range  
la salle commune et les dortoirs. Elle va revenir vérifier dans...

Elle jette un coup d'œil à la grande horloge et blêmit.

\- Dans 30 minutes. Poppy, tu es la meilleure en sortilèges, il faut que tu viennes nous aider !

Je me sens moi aussi devenir livide. Je commence à ranger mes affaires en toute hâte.

\- Qui est resté dans la salle ?, je demande.  
\- Environ tout le monde, sauf les septièmes années. On a bien essayé de nous débrouiller  
sans toi, comme on savait que tu travaillais, mais personne n'arrive à faire partir les tâches  
de jus de citrouille ! C'est toi la meilleure pour ça ! J'ai envoyé Bliss et Amélia te chercher il  
y a une heure, mais comme elles ne revenaient pas, j'y suis allée ! Poppy, désolée, tu...

Je l'interromps d'un signe de main.

\- C'est bon, j'avais terminé de toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas. Allons-y. A plus !, je lance aux  
Gryffondors qui nous regardent avec de gros yeux.

Nous courrons tout le long du chemin pour aller à notre salle commune. Je toque sur le tonneau et me rue dans la salle commune. Comme je le pensais, c'est le gros bordel. Il y en a de partout. Dans leur frénésie, certains ont renversé quelques cactus qui hurlent des injures dans toute la pièce. La plupart des plantes sont indignées de cette cohue et leur murmure haineux participe à la catastrophe qui se produit en ce moment même chez les Poufsouffle. Même Helga s'y es mise :

\- Remettez-moi droite !, hurle-t-elle. Je veux avoir l'air convenable devant Mme Chourave !

Je m'approche rapidement d'elle et remet son cadre droit. Elle me remercie vivement et lève le toast qu'elle tient constamment dans la main pour me l'adresser (je me suis toujours demandé si ce n'était pas un mauvais exemple pour les Premières Années d'avoir ce verre d'alcool en permanence exposé). Je la remercie d'un signe de tête.

\- Poppy !, s'exclame Jacob. Enfin tu es là ! Tu avais fini de travailler au moins ?  
\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'attrape ma baguette et regarde autour de moi. Déjà, les plantes, sinon, dans une demi-heure elles seront encore en train de se plaindre et cela va mettre la puce à l'oreille à Chourave. Quelques sortilèges plus tard, et les revoilà toutes dans leur pot respectif.

\- Nettoyez les pots !, hurle Mélody à côté de moi. Et faîtes attention aux plantes, par les couilles de Merlin !

Tous les élève se ruent pour astiquer les pots. L'autorité du préfet n'est pas un mythe à Poudlard.

\- Pas tous ! Cinq élèves seulement ! Décidez-vous vite !, continue-t-elle de hurler.  
\- Où sont les tâches ?, je demande à Mélody.  
\- Surtout vers les canapés.

Je la suis. En passant, je vois Mélody blêmir en voyant l'état des vitres. Même moi, j'en ai rarement vu des aussi dégueulasses, je dois l'avouer.

\- Les vitres ! Un groupe pour les vitres !, beugle-t-elle. C'est par là que passe la lumière ! Or on sait tous qu'une salle bien éclairée donne tout de suite une impression de bien-être !  
\- Tu devrais devenir décoratrice d'intérieur, je commente.

Mais c'est tellement la cohue que personne ne m'écoute et ma blague tombe à l'eau. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que moi je ne deviendrai pas clown.

\- C'est là, me dit Mélody en se retournant vers moi et en me montrant du doigt les tâches.  
\- Dac ! Je m'en occupe.  
\- Ce qui ne font rien, rangez toutes les affaires possibles dans la malle. Et allez jeter ces restes de nourriture ! Et la cheminée : enlevez les cendres et faîtes un beau feu ! ! Dans dix minutes, on attaque le sol et je ne veux personne dans la salle commune ! Alors finissez avant !

Brr, Mélody est vraiment flippante quand elle s'y met. Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever cette vision de la tête et regarde les tâches. Je lance un sortilège plutôt simple, et les tâches disparaissent un peu.  
Je le relance. Plus d'effet. J'en essaye un plus compliqué, que ma mère utilisait pour laver ses chaudrons, selon mon père. Les éponges astiquent mollement mais se plaignent que leur effort n'aboutissent pas. J'en reviens pas. Depuis quand datent ces tâches ?

\- Recurvite !, je lance à nouveau.

Ça ne part pas. Je grogne. Bon sang, elles sont presque pires que celle sur ma cape après que Keith m'ait renversé son chaudron dessus en première année. C'est pas possible, c'est censé être du jus d'orange, bordel !

\- Frottez plus fort !, je dis aux éponges car je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
\- Facile à dire !, grognent-elles.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Réfléchis Poppy, réfléchis. Soudain, j'ai une idée toute bête. Je cours jusqu'à la cuisine. Un elfe m'accueille. Je lui demande :

\- Vous auriez de l'eau de javel ?, je demande. C'est urgent. Mme Chourave a décidé de vérifier si notre salle est bien rangée.

Il ouvre grand les yeux avant de disparaître et revenir quelques secondes plus tard, le graal dans la main. Je le remercie vivement et cours chez les Poufsouffles. J'applique l'eau sur la tâche.

\- Frottez maintenant, je dis aux éponges.

J'ajoute des sorts et souffle de soulagement en voyant qu'elles disparaissent. Deux minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus rien. Je regarde l'heure.

\- Vous avez fini ?, je demande aux Poufsouffles.

Certains sont encore en train de nettoyer les fenêtres. J'attrape une éponge et aide moi aussi.

\- On a fini les pots !, déclare les cinq élèves chargés de cette tâche.  
\- Vous croyez que vous pouvez nous aider à finir les fenêtres ?, j'en profite pour demander.  
\- Bien sûr !, s'exclament-ils.

Les fenêtres sont vite finies avec toutes ces mains en plus. Je m'éponge : mon front est rempli de sueur à force d'avoir frotté comme une malade.

\- Poppy, un dernier effort !, me lance Melody. Il reste le sol ! Tu as exactement... trois minutes.

J'inspire un bon coup. Surtout, ne pas paniquer.  
Je me concentre et lève ma baguette. J'ai l'impression d'être en contact avec chaque objet, chaque plante dans la pièce. C'est comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Je sens même les pulsations de cœur et la chaleur qui se dégage des corps de mes camarades. _Les amis, je déclare mentalement en regardant la pièce, il va falloir faire vite. C'est l'honneur des Poufsouffle qui est en péril. Allons-nous laisser Pomona Chourave enlever des points à notre maison sans donner le meilleur de nous-même ? Non, cette fois-ci, nous allons l'impressionner. Nous allons faire en sorte que la salle commune n'est jamais été aussi propre. A vous de jouer !_

\- _Recurvite_ , je murmure.

Aussitôt, les balais et les serpillières s'activent à vive allure. Ils n'oublient rien. Une fois fini, je m'écrase sur le canapé, épuisée comme jamais, et hurle :

\- VICTOIRE !

Les Poufsouffles descendent et font de gros yeux. Je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais vu la salle commune aussi propre. On court de partout, on met de la musique et on sort les parchemins pour donner une ambiance naturelle à la salle, studieuse. Pomona Chourave entre à ce moment-là, fraîche comme un crin de licorne.

\- Hé bien !, s'exclame-t-elle, surprise.

Certains relèvent la tête et font semblant de prendre une mine surprise.

\- Bonjour Madame !, s'exclament-ils.  
\- On ne vous attendez pas !, dit Mélody. Que nous vaut votre visite ?

La scène de théâtre est parfaitement rodée – c'est la même depuis des années. Dès ma première année, on m'a assigné comme tâche de m'occuper des fleurs. Bliss, elle a dû faire semblant de travailler et Amélia de lire. Certains sont même condamnés à tricoter.

\- Ça a l'air de la bluffer, souffle Michaël à côté de moi – un type de la même promo que moi  
qui doit aussi s'occuper des fleurs.

Je souris. Les préjugés sur Poufsouffle, qui consistent à les dépeindre comme des gens honnêtes, droits et loyaux (ce que nous sommes aussi, j'espère) jouent toujours en notre faveur pour ce genre d'occasion. On ne peut pas soupçonner qu'un Poufsouffle puisse se servir de son intelligence pour tromper les gens. Et pourtant, si. A un moment, Pomona se retourne vers moi et me dit :

\- Au fait Poppy, vous avez les oreillonsgoules à ce qu'il paraît ?


	4. Chapter 4

**4, Vieille Magie**

La vie à Poufsouffle a vite repris son cours mais la salle commune est toujours aussi propre. Bliss et Amélia me harcèlent depuis un bon mois pour savoir comment j'ai fait ce miracle et j'ai beau leur répéter que ce n'est pas moi mais les balais et les serpillières qui se sont données pour une telle brillance, elles ne me croient pas et se contentent de rigoler. Je suis moi-même surprise par ce phénomène. Je n'avais jamais réussi un tel sort aussi bien. Depuis, je me sens différente. Ma magie est différente. Je l''envisage autrement. C'est... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais je crois que je me suis améliorée. Même mes notes sont bien meilleures. Les professeurs sont assez impressionnés et j'arrive à récolter des points à la Maison Poufsouffle, ce qui la fait se poser en deuxième position, fait très rare en novembre, mois où en général, nous avons déjà jeté l'éponge - pour ceux qui s'en sont préoccupés.  
Des changements ont aussi lieu au sein même de la maison : nous passons plus de temps à travailler, et les septième années se sont même mis à nous prodiguer des cours.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. En tout cas, notre professeure de maison est ravie.

\- Je pense sérieusement me diriger vers la botanique plus tard, déclare Michaël en fermant  
son livre. C'est la matière la plus intéressante du monde entier.  
\- Ta passion t'est venue de lorsque tu dois faire semblant de t'occuper des fleurs à chaque  
rangement ?, je le taquine.  
\- Je me demande si c'est pas vraiment le cas, rigole-t-il.

Je l'observe. Michaël est un bon ami depuis notre première année. C'est même mon premier ami à Poudlard : on s'est rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express et on a partagé le même compartiment. Ses parents sont des moldus qui tiennent une épicerie près de Bornemouth, pas très loin de chez moi. C'est un chouette type.

\- Ça te correspondrait bien, je lui dis.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, surpris mais heureux.

\- Vraiment ?, me demande-t-il.  
\- Oui. Ça se voit que tu aimes bien ça, tu écoutes toujours très attentivement les cours de  
Londubat. Et puis tu fais toujours attention avec les plantes dans la salle commune. Elles  
t'apprécient beaucoup, je crois.

Il rougit de plaisir.

\- Merci Poppy, c'est gentil. Ça me donne envie de donner tout ce que j'ai dans cette matière.  
\- Et si tu arrives à impressionner Londubat, il te donnera sûrement des conseils pour ta  
carrière. Tu devrais lui en parler, il semble très gentil et je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait,  
je dis en souriant. En tout cas, bonne chance. Je compte sur toi pour m'impressionner en  
botanique !

Il sourit et ouvre vite son livre pour se remettre à son travail. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bliss, qui semble aller de moins en moins bien. Elle vient de poser sa tête sur la table et semble prête à dormir.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?, je lui demande.

Elle grogne et secoue la tête. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon, si tu ne vas pas mieux demain, je t'y emmène, que tu sois d'accord ou pas.  
\- Tu veux que je te fasse une autre potion ?, lui demande Amélia.  
\- Non, c'est dégueulasse.

Amélia tourne la tête vers moi et fait la moue.

\- Tu trouves ça dégueulasse toi aussi, Poppy ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur goût du monde, je dis en haussant les épaules. Mais je suppose  
que c'est le revers des médicaments. Si ça peut te rassurer, ta potion n'est pas moins bonne que celle de Mrs Abbot.  
\- Vous savez la nouvelle d'ailleurs ?, intervient Mélody. Londubat et Abbot vont se marier !  
\- Quoi ?!, s'étonne Jacob à côté. Tu ne me l'as même pas dit !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais en ce moment ?, le remballe Mélody.  
\- Pas la peine d'être aussi mauvaise, grogne-t-il.

Je me retiens de rigoler. Ces deux-là, ce sont de vrais commères. Ils s'entendent une fois sur deux mais lorsqu'ils s'entendent, c'est magique. On les voit s'agiter dans toute la salle commune et sauter de partout à cause d'un ragot qu'ils ont appris.

\- J'ai faim, déclare Amélia. Vous voulez pas qu'on aille manger ?  
\- Si tu veux, je dis en refermant mon bouquin d'astronomie. Bliss ?  
\- Pas faim, marmonne-t-elle sans relever la tête.

Amélia me jette un regard inquiet.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène quelque chose ?, j'insiste.  
\- Non merci.

Nous descendons donc avec Amélia.

\- Elle m'inquiète, me dit-elle.  
\- Moi aussi. C'est rare qu'elle soit malade. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.  
\- Ma potion ne fait même pas effet, me répond-t-elle, dépitée.  
\- Ta potion marche très bien habituellement, je la rassure. Ce doit être autre chose. Peut-être  
qu'elle est juste fatiguée par les cours.  
\- Ou par ses sorties.  
\- Ses sorties ?, je demande en haussant un sourcil. Quelles sorties ?  
\- Pendant la nuit. Toi, tu ronfles comme un loir mais elle sort souvent pendant la nuit. Depuis deux semaines. Je ne sais pas où elle va.  
\- Elle revient au bout de combien de temps ?  
\- J''en sais rien. Je me rendors avant. Mais hier elle n'est pas sortie.  
\- C'est bizarre, je dis en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle va juste aux toilettes, dit-elle pour ne pas m'alarmer. J'ai essayé de lui en  
parler mais elle refuse de me dire.  
\- Vous parlez de moi ?, nous interrompt une voix.

Nous sursautons. Bliss se tient derrière nous et elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Elle a l'air même... comme possédée. Elle voit nos têtes apeurées et semble se reprendre.

\- Désolée, nous dit-elle. Je vais mieux. C'était un coup de fatigue.  
\- Amélia a dit que..., je commence.  
\- Et elle a raison, me coupe-t-elle. J'ai du mal à dormir ces temps-ci. Mon frère me manque.

Elle semble au bord des larmes. Instinctivement, je la prends dans mes bras.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, je murmure.

Bliss ne nous parle pas souvent de son frère, Steven. Il est mort il y a deux ans, d'une violente chute de Quidditch. C'était un brillant joueur et un brillant chercheur – assez pour avoir été employé par le Ministère de la Magie en tant que langue-de-plomb. S'il n'a jamais parlé de son métier, comme le veut la règle, c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Il s'exprimait d'une façon très charismatique. Lors de mes nombreux repas chez les Alley, il m'avait toujours beaucoup impressionnée.

\- Bah alors, Alley, on pleure ?, ricane Malefoy qui passe par là.  
\- Dégage, Malefoy, je lui dis, menaçante. C'est pas le moment.

Il plisse les yeux en me regardant.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part, Totcor, grogne-t-il.  
\- Va t-en, lui dit posément Amélia. Ou je te fais bouffer ta perruque blonde.

Une lueur d'énervement flambe dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai le droit d'emmerder qui je veux. Et Alley, sache que ta tronche de pleurnicharde est à mourir de rire.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je saute de mon banc et l'attrape par le col.

\- Je vais te faire sauter ta sale tronche de furet comme un bouchon de champagne, je dis en  
plaçant ma baguette sous son cou. Et crois-moi je ne serai pas la seule à qui cela fera du  
bien.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde s'est tu. Malefoy soutient mon regard mais il tremble de toute part. Je sens son cœur qui bat dangereusement. Mais je ne sens pas que ça. Je sens _tout,_ comme lors du grand rangement de la salle commune. Les bougies. Tous les yeux des élèves sur nous. La respiration haletante de Bliss. Le fait qu'elle soit blessée. L'énervement de'Amélia, juste derrière moi. Ça me rend limite folle. J'ai l'impression que... que... que je pourrais tous les tuer avec un seul souhait. Je pourrais couper tous les liens. Je pourrais atteindre le foie de Malefoy, son estomac. L'affecter à vie. Le rendre aveugle. Arrêter son cœur. Cette magie qu'il y a, ambiante dans l'air, je pourrais l''utiliser et..

\- Miss Totcor !, m'interrompt la voix claquante de McGonagall, me ramenant à la réalité.  
Lâchez immédiatement Mr Malefoy !

Je me re concentre sur toute cette magie. Les bougies s'éteignent et plongent la salle dans le noir. J'en profite pour lâcher Malefoy et le frapper de toutes mes forces. Il s'écrase par terre avec violence. McGonagall m'attrape par l'épaule et me prend ma baguette. Elle rallume les lumières d'un coup de baguette.

\- Rusard, amenez Mr Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, Mrs Totcor, venez dans mon  
bureau.

Son regard est tellement sévère et autoritaire que je n'ose pas protester. Je recouvre peu à peu mon esprit. Je jette un coup d'œil désolé à Amélia et Bliss, qui me regarde, la bouche ouverte. McGonagall me pousse sans ménagement devant elle, tandis que des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle.

\- Suivez-moi, m'ordonne-t-elle une fois sorties.

Nous traversons de nombreux couloirs, prenons des escaliers, avant d'arriver devant une énorme gargouille en pierre plutôt flippante. McGonagall murmure quelque chose et la gargouille s'anime, fait un pas sur le côté et nous laisse passer. Le bureau est rempli de livres et il y a, au milieu de la salle, un large bureau de style plutôt ancien. Elle s'assoit derrière ce dernier et m'enjoint à faire de même. Une grosse pendule sonne le tic et le tac. Plusieurs tableaux nous regardent. McGonagall m'observe derrière ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire plus tard, Mrs Totcor ?

Je la regarde, surprise. Je m'attendais à tout – des réprimandes, des injures, des punitions, des heures de colles – sauf à cette question.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je bafouille.

Son regard me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression de redevenir une enfant devant ce regard sévère.

\- Et vous êtes au courant que votre acte est passible d'un renvoi temporaire de Poudlard ?

C'est donc là qu'elle voulait en venir.

\- Oui, j'en suis consciente, je réponds en trifouillant mes doigts. Mais il a dit du mal de  
Bliss alors qu'elle n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas le droit.  
\- Tout comme vous n'aviez pas le droit de répondre avec la violence. Pensez maintenant à  
votre amie, elle doit être encore plus dans tous ses états. Croyez-vous que c'était la bonne  
solution ?  
\- Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne solution, Madame, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referai.

Elle soupire.

\- Vous effectuerez des heures de colle à partir de demain et ce pendant toute la semaine. Un  
tel comportement ne peut être toléré à Poudlard. J'enlève également 20 points à la Maison  
Poufsouffle.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse. Comme elle n'ajoute rien, je m'apprête à me lever pour partir lorsqu'elle m'interrompt.

\- Êtes-vous au courant du type de magie que vous avez utilisé ?, me demande-t-elle.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, Madame.  
\- Ne faîtes pas l'innocente, Mrs Totcor. Pas avec moi. Cela pourrait vous en coûter votre  
place à Poudlard si vous ne dîtes pas la vérité.

Je relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Je vous ai dit que je ne savais pas, je ne vous mens pas.  
\- Mais vous ne pouvez nier que votre magie est autre.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Non, c'est la même. Plus profonde. C'est comme si...  
\- Comme si ?, m'enjoint-elle à développer.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle.  
\- J'ai connu des fous, croyez-moi, soupire-t-elle. Vous êtes loin d'être folle, Mrs Totcor. Dîtes-moi.  
\- Hé bien c'est comme si... tout était relié. Et que je pouvais toucher à tous ces liens. Tout  
contrôler. C'est très puissant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela avant, mais y avoir accès  
me donne un pouvoir considérable et ça me fait peur. Vous savez ce que c'est, Madame ?

Elle reste un instant pensive.

\- On appelle cela la Vieille Magie, Mrs Totcor. Normalement, il n'y a que de sorciers très âgés qui la voient, ou plutôt qui la sentent. Certains ne la sentent même jamais. Cela  
dépend des gens. Mais votre cas est très rare. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai vu qu'une poignée  
d'élèves l'utiliser.  
\- Qui ça ?, je demande vivement.  
\- Calmez-vous, me sermonne-t-elle. Il n'y a personne à Poudlard aujourd'hui qui l'utilise.  
Mais si vous voulez des exemples, il y avait Albus Dumbledore, et le frère de votre sœur, Steven Alley. Et également des noms qui risquent de vous être inconnus, Lily Evans, Tom  
Jedusor. C'étaient de brillants élèves, même s'ils n'ont pas utilisé leur intelligence pour la  
même cause. Mais vous Poppy, vous êtes loin d'être brillante. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète  
du fait que vous ayez accès à une telle magie. Vous devez apprendre à vous contrôler.

Je médite sur ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

\- Et vous Madame ?, je demande. Vous avez accès à l'ancienne magie ?  
\- J'ai quelques bases, déclare-t-elle. Je vous expliquerai quand vous aurez effectué toutes  
vos colles et quand j'aurai le temps. Retenez, ma chère, que l'usage de cette magie n'est pas  
sans risques. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas utilisé cette magie pure pour vous en prendre à Mr Malefoy. Car l'utilisation que vous en faîtes, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise,  
vous sera rendue par trois fois. La vieille magie a aussi ses lois, n'oubliez jamais cela.  
Maintenant, allez rejoindre vos camarades.

Je ne me fais pas prier. Une fois sortie, je cours jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Lorsque j'entre, tous les Poufsouffles se taisent et me regardent. Avant de courir me voir.

\- Poppy ! C'était géant cette beigne que tu as mise à Malefoy ! Il l'a bien méritée !  
\- Dis Poppy, est-ce que c'est toi qui a éteins les bougies ?

J'étais assaillie de questions. Finalement, je m'en suis tirée en disant que les bougies s'étaient éteintes par pure coïncidence et que j'avais profité de cet imprévu pour frapper Malefoy.  
Je monte à mon dortoir.

\- Bliss ?, je chuchote en entrant.

Elle est allongée sur son lit. Elle me saute carrément dessus lorsqu'elle me voit.

\- Poppy ! Je me suis fait du souci pour toi ! Dis-moi que McGongall ne t'a pas collée à cause de ça, je t'en supplie !  
\- Euhm... si. Je suis désolée, du coup je t'ai laissée toute seule alors que tu n'allais pas très bien.  
\- Tu rigoles ? Poppy, tu es mon héroïne ! Merci !


	5. Chapter 5

**5, Colles du soir**

Je soupire et attache mes cheveux qui se retrouvent à traîner dans le sceau d'eau rempli de mousse. J'attrape l'éponge que j'avais lâchée momentanément et me remets à récurer le mur. Bon sang, je n'ai jamais vu une pièce aussi sale ! Rusard veut-il vraiment que je la nettoies tout entière en une semaine ?! Ça me semble impossible, d'autant plus qu'elle est immense.  
Je pense à cela lorsque je le sens, assez loin mais qui a pour objectif d'aller dans cette pièce, avec un autre élève. J'essaye de deviner de qui il s'agit. Des pas plutôt certains, des ondes de mauvaise humeur...  
J'arrête immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire. McGonagall m'a conseillé de ne pas utiliser l'ancienne magie jusqu'à ce que je comprenne plus ce qu'elle représente. Et puis, c'est malsain de lire ainsi dans l'esprit des gens sans qu'ils le veuillent. Je viens juste de la découvrir, et il faut que, déjà, je l'oublie. Je soupire et me remets à récurer. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, les pas se font  
entendre dans le couloir. Rusard ouvre la porte en souriant méchamment.

\- Je vous amène votre compagnon de récurage, ricane-t-il.

Son hideux chat miaule affreusement et je grimace. Pauvre fou. A ma plus grande surprise, Keith fait son entrée dans la pièce, sceau et éponge en main, l'air aussi enchanté que moi. Il me lance un regard surpris.

\- Et que je ne vous entende pas discuter ! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour prendre le thé, grogne-t-il  
avant de partir.

Déjà, ses pas s'éloignent. Espère-il vraiment nous entendre si nous bavardons ? Son bureau est à l'autre bout de Poudlard.

\- Collée aussi ?, me demande Keith en trempant son éponge.

Il s'attaque au pan du mur à côté de moi.

\- Oui. Pourquoi t'es là toi ?

Sa présence me réconforte un peu, bien que ce soit purement égoïste. Être seule dans une grande pièce comme celle-là me fait flipper. Surtout qu'il est tard et que la plupart des élèves sont dans leurs salles communes : il n'y a pas un bruit. Justement la pluie qui bat sur la fenêtre et la branche d'un chêne qui cogne contre cette dernière. On dirait que quelqu'un toque. Je frissonne.

\- J'ai été pris en dehors de mon dortoir le couvre feu passé grogne-t-il. Ta préfète, Mélody,  
est vraiment trop à cheval sur les règles. C'était à peine minuit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs de Poudlard à cette heure-là ?, je lui demande,  
surprise.  
\- Secret défense, déclare-t-il en souriant énigmatiquement tout en continuant à nettoyer.

Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant ce sourire. Merlin, qu'il est beau ! Je l'observe du coin de l'œil pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Ses cheveux bruns sont autant en bataille que d'habitude, et il fronce légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il est toujours de mauvaise humeur à cause de cette histoire. Ses mâchoires carrées font ressortir le petit sourire qu'il aborde. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau et d'aussi charmant.

\- Et toi ?, me demande-t-il en ne se rendant compte de rien.

Je me mords la lèvre et continue de nettoyer. J'essaie de prendre un air détaché pour ne pas qu'on en face tout un plat.

\- J'ai frappé Malefoy.  
\- Quoi ?! Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? On dit que tu l'as mis à terre ! Je ne pensais pas  
que c'était ton genre.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?, je demande vivement en me retournant vers lui.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte qu'il a tourné la tête vers moi. Depuis combien de temps ? Son visage est plutôt près et je rougis. Je me concentre à nouveau sur le mur pour gagner un peu de dignité – car je suis sûre qu'il a vu à quel point j''ai rougi, sinon c'est un aveugle.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis, je me justifie.  
\- Une vraie Poufsouffle, rigole-t-il.

Je jette un regard en coin. Il sourit. Merlin ! Quelle torture et en même temps, quelle plaisir d'être coincée dans cette salle avec lui pendant trois heures !

\- J'ai fini ce pan là, déclare-t-il. Tu as fini le tien, Poppy ?

Je me rends alors compte que je suis en train de nettoyer le même endroit depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es maniaque?, souffle-t-il en s'en rendant compte lui aussi.  
\- Je... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Je sens mes joues rougir encore plus. Il se décale pour attaquer un notre endroit. Je finis vite le pan de mur et attaque moi aussi un autre endroit.

\- Est-ce qu'à la fin on va avoir des ampoules sur les mains ?, je lui demande.  
\- J'en sais rien. Il y a moyen, oui.  
\- T'en sais rien ?, je répète, surprise. Moi qui croyais que tu étais un habitué, j'ajoute malicieusement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- La vitesse à laquelle tu as fini ton premier pan.  
\- Je suis juste quelqu'un de pressé. Et puis si on s'en sort bien, le dernier jour on finira  
plus tôt et on pourra boire du thé, ricane-t-il en pensant à la phrase de Rusard.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner aussi.

\- Ça me paraît une très bonne idée !, je déclare.  
\- On fait ça alors ! Et ne laisse pas tes pulsions maniaques prendre le dessus.

Je grogne et je l'entends rigoler à côté. Nous continuons de discuter, jusqu'à ce que je sente Rusard bouger de son bureau et se diriger vers la salle.

\- Rusard arrive !, je glapis, toute heureuse. Fin de la torture pour aujourd'hui !

Keith jette à l'éponge et soupire de soulagement.

\- J'en peux plus !, s'exclame-t-il.  
\- Moi de même !

Je m'assois à côté de lui tout en jetant l'éponge également.

\- Foutue salle, je grogne.  
\- Tu es sûre que tu l'as entendu ? Je n'entends rien.  
\- Euh.. je... en fait... euh... j'ai l'oreille sensible.

Il arque un sourcil en me regardant, pas dupe pour un sou – il faut dire, ma petite scène est loin d'être crédible. Heureusement, les pas de Rusard se font entendre dans le couloir. Immédiatement, nous attrapons nos éponges et faisons mine de récurer.

\- C'est fini !, déclare-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Rentrez directement à vos dortoirs et je vous  
attends demain, à la même heure, devant cette salle. Mr Donovan, vous avez intérêt à  
arriver à l'heure, sinon c'est votre camarade qui pâtira des trente minutes en moins que vous  
vous octroyez puisqu'elle aura à travailler deux fois plus. Filez maintenant !

Nous ne nous faisons pas prier.

\- C'est vraiment silencieux après le couvre feu, je murmure, n'osant pas parler à voix haute  
avec un silence pareil.  
\- T'es jamais sortie après le couvre feu ?, s'étonne-t-il.  
\- Je suis une Poufsouffle, pas une Gryffondor, je réplique.  
\- Tu devrais essayer quand même. C'est propice à la réflexion.  
\- Est-ce que par hasard Mr Donovan regarderait la lune, tel un poète, après l'heure butoir ?

Il rigole mais ne répond pas.

\- Je vais par là, dit-il à un croisement. Bonne nuit Poppy, on se voit demain.  
\- Merci, à toi aussi, je réponds en lui offrant un sourire.

Je continue ma route seule, le sourire toujours imprimé sur mes lèvres. Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir lui parler. Cette colle est une vraie bénédiction. Merci, Merlin. Je regarde la lune est mon sourire s'agrandit. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Peut-être que je réitérerai l'expérience quand j'en aurai le courage. Je toque sur le tonneau et me dirige vers mon dortoir. Lorsque j'entre, les filles dorment déjà profondément. Je me glisse dans mon lit sans bruit et m'endors presque directement.

\- Ah, toi, tu as des choses à dire, déclare Bliss en me regardant dans le miroir tandis qu'elle  
se brosse les cheveux. Sérieusement, c''est quoi ce sourire niais Poppy ? C'était si bien que ça ta colle hier ?  
\- Tu peux pas imaginer, je dis rêveusement. La meilleure colle de toute ma vie.  
\- Ta première aussi, croit-elle bon d'ajouter. Et en quoi c'était bien ? Tu as fait quoi ?  
\- J'ai récuré une salle, je dis en soupirant – je reviens à la réalité. Regarde mes mains, j'ai plein d'ampoules, dis je en chouinant.

Elle grimace.

\- J'ai de la pommade pour les mains. J'en ai utilisé la dernière fois, c'était bluffant.  
\- Ah ? Tu t'étais fait mal aux mains ?  
\- Euh... c'est à cause du froid, ça leur fait pas du bien.

Je plisse les yeux. Je sais qu'elle me ment, je la connais assez bien depuis le temps que  
je traîne avec elle.

\- Bliss, tu...  
\- C'est le froid, je t'ai dit, Poppy, me coupe-t-elle. Arrête d'être aussi parano.

Je fais la moue.

\- Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas Bliss ?  
\- Bien sûr Poppy. Tu es ma précieuse amie, me dit elle en m'envoyant un sourire éclatant.

Son sourire me convint que tout va bien, même si quelque chose m'avertit que c'est loin d'être la vérité. Pour cette fois-ci, je décide de la croire, mais la prochaine fois...

\- Alors, ta colle ? Raconte ce qui était bien !  
\- J'étais collée avec... avec..., je dis pour faire durer le suspens.

Elle se tourne vers moi et hurle et saute de partout.

\- Tu étais avec Keith ?!  
\- Oui !

Je me mets moi aussi à sauter de partout, comme une gamine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?, grogne Amélia en entrant, toujours en pyjama.

Bliss lui explique la situation. Elle se met à sauter partout elle aussi. On discute avec enthousiasme jusqu'à ce que Mélody toque chez nous.

\- Les filles ? Vous êtes réveillées ? Le petit déjeuner est déjà passé et les cours vont commencer...  
\- Quoi ?, je crie.

Nous nous préparons en quatrième vitesse et courrons jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dans le couloir, nous croisons Wendy qui se rend elle aussi en cours. Elle se joint à nous dans notre course. Le professeur nous lance un regard de reproche mais comme l'horloge n'a pas sonné deux fois, nous ne sommes pas encore en retard. Je m'assois au fond et reprend mon souffle. Les filles s'assoient devant, comme d'habitude. Je sors mes affaires. Angélina - ma fameuse plume, rappelez-vous, grogne en sentant mes mains moites.

\- Arrête de faire ta mijaurée, je rétorque.  
\- Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?, me demande Wendy.

Je suis plutôt surprise. En général, elle s'assit à côté de Albus pendant ce cours – l'un des peu nombreux où je peux observer Keith à loisir. Keith qui est d'ailleurs à côté d'Albus, alors que normalement il s'assoit à côté de Jean, un Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que la plupart des binômes ont changé.

\- J'ai refait les binômes pour aujourd'hui, Mrs Totcor, me dit le professeur en voyant que je  
fronce les sourcils. Cela tombe bien puisque je voulais vous mettre avec Wendy pour les  
futurs mois. Asseyez-vous, Mrs Pointgrave, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de cette dernière.

Wendy pose ses affaires à côté de moi.

\- Je suis contente d'être en binôme avec toi, déclare-t-elle.  
\- Moi aussi, je lui réponds en souriant franchement.

C'est la stricte vérité. Wendy est excellent en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer dans cette matière.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons enfin tester les sortilèges informulés. Il faut rester concentrer sur  
son adversaire, d'où le changement de binôme, car beaucoup d'entre vous discutent un peu  
trop souvent pendant mon cours. Pour reprendre les paroles d'un de mes prédécesseurs, tout  
est « une question de concentration et de force mentale ». Concentrez-vous sur le sort et  
essayez de le lancer sans rien prononcer. Je vous préviens, c'est un exercice singulièrement  
difficile et il n'est pas attendu de vous que vous réussissiez dès ce premier cours. Peut-être  
au bout du quatrième, ajoute-t-il pensivement.

Une vague de murmure s'élève dans la salle.

\- Mes parents m'ont appris comment faire, chuchote Wendy. Je crois que je m'en sors  
pour le sortilège de Saucisson. Le reste est une catastrophe !

Les parents de Wendy sont tous les deux aurors et cela ne m'étonne nullement qu'elle sache déjà le faire. Pour être franche, elle sait presque tout faire dans ce cours. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle y a les meilleures notes, bien que le peloton habituel ne soit pas très loin derrière.

\- Si tu veux, je peux faire semblant d'être immobile aussi lorsque tu lanceras le sortilège du  
Saucisson, me propose-t-elle.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Je préfère y arriver pour de vrai, sinon ça na pas d'intérêt.  
\- Tu es bien une Poufsouffle, rigole-t-elle. C'est tout à ton honneur.  
\- Silence !, s'exclame le professeur. Levez-vous.

Nous l'écoutons et levons. D'un coup de baguette, les tables sont relayées près des murs, laissant un assez large espace pour les duels qui se préparent.

\- Allez-y !  
\- Tu commences ou je commence ?, me demande Wendy.  
\- Vas y, lui dis je.

Elle plisse les yeux, pointe sa baguette sur moi et se concentre intensément. Au bout d'un moment, elle sourit. Je sens des liens se refermer sur moi, autour de mes bras et autour de mes jambes. Je tombe par terre comme une crêpe.

\- Hé bien !, rigole le professeur en trottinant vers nous.

Wendy me libère presque immédiatement.

\- Désolée, me dit-elle, je ne pensais pas que tu allais tomber...  
\- C'est que Mrs Totcor ne sait pas comment réagir à pareil maléfice, me reproche le professeur. Suivez-vous seulement mes cours, Mrs ? Je vous ai souvent répété qu'il fallait  
se gainer pour ne pas tomber mollement comme vous l'avez fait, soupire-t-il. En tout cas,  
Mrs Wendy, votre sortilège était parfait ! Je donne dix points à Gryffondor. Mrs Totcor, je  
compte sur vous pour... euhm... essayer, au moins.  
\- On peut utiliser n'importe quel sortilège ?, je demande, curieuse.  
\- Bien sûr, tant qu'il n'y a pas de risque pour votre camarade. Mais vous devriez vous en  
tenir au sortilège de Crotte de nez, c'est un niveau facile.

Je jette un regard noir au professeur et m'apprête à répliquer lorsqu'un aboiement de chien retentit dans la salle. Nos regards se tournent vers Keith et Albus. Keith est limite en train de se tordre de rire par terre et Albus, voulant l'engueuler, ouvre la bouche, mais au lieu des paroles, ce sont encore des aboiements de chien plutôt sonores qui résonnent dans la salle. Le regard de Mr Pippens s'illumine et il court vers le duo pour féliciter Keith de sa réussite. Je détourne le regard, dépitée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, me conseille Wendy. C'est un imbécile.  
\- Il t'aime bien pourtant.  
\- Parce que j'y arrive. Il ne s'intéresse et ne donne des points qu'à ceux qui y arrivent,  
jamais à ceux qui essaient comme toi.

Je lui souris. Même si je n'apprécie pas ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle essaie au moins de rendre les mots du professeur moins durs et je lui en suis plutôt reconnaissante.

\- Alors, comment tu t'y prends pour réussir ce sortilège ?  
\- J'y suis arrivée à force d'essayer. Je ne m'en sors pas en sortilèges informulés, m'avoue-t- elle. Pippens va vite déchanter au prochain cours.

Je pointe ma baguette sur elle. Je réfléchis à comment effectuer ce sortilège. Pippens dit qu'il est question de force mentale. Je me concentre sur Wendy. C'est là que je la vois. La Vieille Magie. Et si c'était ça ? McGonagall m'a dit que je ne devais pas l'utiliser, mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer... J'observe la silhouette de Wendy. Un concentré de magie dans la baguette, et partout le long de son corps, comme une sort de couche supérieure. C'est magnifique. Des milliers de fils la relient au sol et c'est là que je devine que se trouve la gravité qui la relie à la terre. Je coupe momentanément quelques uns de ces liens. Il est compliqué de les garder tout seuls, sans attache. Je plisse les yeux pour les garder hors de la terre puisqu'il semble qu'ils veulent directement disparaître. L'effet sur Wendy est immédiat. Son corps se soulève légèrement avant de monter vers le plafond et de rebondir dessus.. Elle pousse un cri. Pippens accourt vers moi.

\- C'est très bien, Miss Totcor ! Redescendez-la, maintenant.

Elle redescend petit à petit vers le sol. A un mètre, je la raccroche au fil laissés en suspens. Immédiatement, son corps s'écrase par terre. Je cours vers elle, terrifiée.

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?, je demande, inquiète. Wendy ? Wendy ?  
\- Cries pas comme ça, idiote, rigole-t-elle en se relevant. Je vais bien.  
\- J'ai eu peur qu'à cause de moi tu te sois cassé quelque chose, je dis en soupirant de  
soulagement. Et je suis sûre que si ça avait été le cas les Gryffondors m'aurait accusé de  
faire cela en vue du prochain match de Quidditch entre les Poufsouffles et eux.

Elle explose de rire.

\- Je suis impressionné, déclare le professeur en arrivant. Je n'ai jamais vu un sortilège  
informulé aussi bien réalisé. Était-ce votre première fois ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Il semblerez que vous ayez un don en ce qui concerne ce domaine. Je donne dix points  
à Poufsouffle pour ce magnifique sortilège. Apparemment, nos grands gagnants ont été désignés...

La cloche sonne alors et nous nous empressons tous de prendre nos affaires. Le soir, je m'empresse d'aller au bureau de professeur McGonagall avant de me rendre à ma colle. Je toque et attends patiemment. La gargouille se déplace et j'entre. Elle est en train de travailler sur le large bureau. Elle relève la tête et me sourit.

\- Mrs Totcor. On m'a parlé de vos exploits en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mes félicitations.  
\- Merci, professeur, mais je crois que j'ai triché. J'ai utilisé la Vieille Magie.  
\- Asseyez-vous, m'invite-t-elle.

Je prends place sur la large chaise en face du bureau. Son regard sur moi est plutôt insistant et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je finis par me justifier.

\- Je sais que vous m'aviez dit de ne pas l'utiliser, mais Mr Pippens m'avait tellement  
rabaissée que j'ai voulu lui montrer que je n'étais pas si nulle qu'il le pensait. C'était  
tellement tentant...  
\- Je pense bien, Mrs Totcor. Mais je ne vais pas vous reprocher cette usage. La Vieille  
Magie est justement celle qu'il faut utiliser lors des sortilèges informulés – c'est pourquoi  
beaucoup de sorciers ont du mal à contrôler ces derniers.  
\- Professeur, est-ce que les sorciers habituels n'utilisent que la magie autour de leur corps ?  
\- Vous la voyez ?, s'étonne-t-elle. Vous êtes plutôt douée, alors, Mrs Totcor. Pour répondre  
à votre question, la réponse est oui.  
\- Mais alors à quoi sert l'autre ? Il y en a tellement plus !  
\- Elle sert pour les prochains, Mrs Totcor. Pour les nourrissons, et quelques objets. Le fait  
qu'il y en ait autant est justement la raison pour laquelle la Vieille Magie doit rester secrète.  
Si son utilisation devenait courante, qui sait les malheurs que cela pourrait entraîner ?  
Donner trop de pouvoir aux sorciers, c'est créer le chaos.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que certaines personnes la voit ?

Elle soupire.

\- Vous posez beaucoup de questions. C'est tout simplement parce qu'elle le veut bien. Vous  
savez, Mrs Totcor, la magie se meurt. Il y a de moins en moins de sorciers, son utilisation  
est toujours la même, et même des enfants issus de famille de sorciers se retrouvent sans pouvoir.  
\- Vous parlez des cracmols ?  
\- Oui. Je pense qu'il est bien que des personnes jeunes comme vous peuvent la voir. L'utilisation que vous en ferez, je l'espère, sera nouvelle et permettra son développement.  
Allez à votre colle, je vois que c'est déjà l'heure. Je vous ai dit que je vous expliquerai tout  
cela plus tard et je tiens mes paroles. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les sortilèges informulés.

Je hoche la tête me dirige pensivement à ma pénitence. Lorsque j'arrive, Keith est déjà en train de récurer énergiquement.

\- Ah bah enfin ! Je me demandai si tu allais venir, grogne-t-il.

Je m'étonne qu'il soit déjà là.

\- Mais tu finis à 19h !, je m'écrie. Tu as eu le temps de manger ? Je pensais que tu allais  
arriver en retard.  
\- J'ai pas mangé, je suis allé prendre des sandwichs à la cuisine. T'en veux un ?

Il continue sa tache sans me jeter un regard.

\- Euh oui, dis-je, pas très convaincue par son comportement. Comment tu sais que je n'ai  
pas mangé ?  
\- Bliss et Amélia te cherchaient partout, alors je me suis dit que... 'fin voilà quoi.

Il a une expression gênée et je m'en étonne. Je décide de le taquiner.

\- C'est très gentil. Je ne pensais pas que tu épiais mes moindres faits et gestes.

Il relève la tête et je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de défi briller.

\- Toi aussi, me dit-il. Tu sais que je finis à 19 heures le mardi.

Je rougis aussitôt. Grillée ! Qui est pris celui qui croyait prendre ! Je repose vite le sandwich et attrape une éponge avant de me mettre à travailler.

\- Je le mangerai tout à l'heure, dis-je. Et merci d'avoir pris mon sceau et mon éponge.  
\- J'allais pas tout faire tout seul, répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je lui lance un regard outré. Nous rigolons. Un silence s'installe.

\- Alors ? Tu faisais quoi pour oublier de manger ?

Il revient à la charge !

\- J'étais au bureau de McGonagall.  
\- Encore ?!, s'exclame-t-il. T'as fait quoi cette fois-ci ?  
\- Rien du tout, on devait discutait.

Je soupire en pensant à la conversation. Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Secret défense, répondis-je à sa demande silencieuse.

Il rigole. Le silence s'installe de nouveau. Nous travaillons pendant de longues minutes ainsi lorsque mon estomac commence à émettre des grondements. Nombreux. D'un commun accord, nous abandonnons notre ouvrage et attrapons les sandwichs. Je regarde à la fenêtre. Il pleut encore. Ces temps-ci, c'est toujours le même scénario : chaque soir, il pleut comme jamais. Sans oublier le vent. La branche de chêne cogne toujours sur la fenêtre.

\- On se croirait aux Hauts de Hurle-Vent, je murmure. C'est plutôt flippant.

Keith hoche la tête.

\- On dirait quelqu'un qui toque, observe-t-il.

Je le dévisage. C'est exactement ce que j'avais pensé hier.

\- Tu l'as lu ?, je lui demande.  
\- Bien sûr !, s'insurge-t-il. C'est un classique.  
\- Pour les moldus, je rétorque.  
\- Ma grand-mère est moldue, m'informe-t-il.  
\- Je ne savais pas.

Ainsi, Keith a une grand-mère moldue.

\- Et toi ?, me demande-t-il. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ?  
\- Ma mère était née moldue, j'explique. Elle a conservé son goût pour la littérature moldue  
jusqu'à sa mort. Il y a une bibliothèque immense chez moi.  
\- Elle ressemblait à quoi ?, me demande-t-il.  
\- Elle était brune et elle avait de grands yeux noisette. C'était quelqu'un de très doux, bien  
qu'elle pouvait hausser la voix lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec certaines choses - les gens qui laissent leur crotte de chien dans la rue, par exemple. Elle est  
morte lorsque j'avais six ans d'une maladie de sorcier pas très connue – tellement pas que le  
remède n'existe toujours pas. Je crois que c'était une belle personne. En tout cas, elle m'a donné beaucoup d'amour et je lui en suis très reconnaissante.  
\- Et ton père ?  
\- C'est quelqu'un de très pris par son travail, je me contente de répondre. Et toi ? A quoi  
ressemblent tes parents ?  
\- Ils sont souvent pris par leur travail aussi. C'est ma grand-mère qui s'est occupé de moi – et qui s'en occupe toujours, même si aujourd'hui c'est plutôt l'inverse. C'est une personne très  
intelligente et très cultivée. Je l'adore.

Il se lève.

\- J'ai fini, déclare-t-il. Je m'y remets, sinon on ne finira jamais.

J'engloutis la fin de mon sandwich et me mets moi aussi au travail. Notre conversation revient sur des banalités. Je crois que nous n'avons tous les deux pas trop l'habitude nous confier, ce qui explique notre gêne -la mienne, du moins, mais je jurerais que Keith est pareil.

Rusard vient finalement nous chercher, quelques minutes plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**6, L'Ombre**

\- Je veux bien une tranche de bacon, s'il te plaît.

Keith m'en lance une en l'air. J'ouvre la bouche et l'attrape en plein vol.

\- Wahou !, s'écrie-t-il, impressionné. Bien joué !

Je sens mon coeur se gonfler d'orgueil. Mon talent, tellement critiqué Amélia, est enfin reconnu à sa véritable valeur. Les jaloux peuvent s'aplatir, je suis bel et bien quelqu'un d'exceptionnel...*

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le fauteuil et Keith fait de même. Nous contemplons la salle, toute propre.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait, mais le résultat est plutôt bluffant, je commente.  
\- Après des heures passées à la récurer...  
\- Rusard devrait arriver dans une demi heure, je dis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre.  
\- Ce vieux fou va être surpris.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir la tronche qu'il va tirer.

Keith sourit avant de croquer dans son morceau de bacon. On a réussi à convaincre les elfes de nous sauvegarder un repas. Ça a pas été évident mais ils ont tenu leur parole. C'est l'un des meilleurs repas de ma vie. Comme on dit, après l'effort, le réconfort. On l'a bien mérité, après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pendant toute la semaine. Mes mains en subissent encore les conséquences.

\- Bliss m'a dit qu'elle avait de la pommade à base de...

Je m'arrête et sursaute. Par la porte, j'ai cru voir passer quelque chose. Je me lève immédiatement et cours jusqu'à cette dernière. Il n'y a rien.

\- C'est Rusard ?, me demande Keith.

Il s'est levé lui aussi et inspecte le couloir.

\- Je vois rien, commente-t-il.  
\- J'ai du rêver, je dis en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est l'effet Hauts de Hurle-vent ?, ricane-t-il.

Je grogne.

\- Avec tous les fantômes qu'il y a Poudlard, on arrive à passer au dessus des vieilles  
légendes moldus. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai été plutôt déçue en voyant qu'ils étaient autant...  
humains. Ils ne font pas très peur.  
\- Mimi Geignarde est flippante, dit-il quand même.  
\- Pourquoi, tu es allé aux toilettes des filles du troisième étage ?  
\- C'est l'endroit le plus pratique pour tester des trucs.  
\- Tester des trucs ?, je répète.

Est-ce qu'il parle de sexe ?

\- Des potions, entre autre. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'as pensé que je faisais  
des trucs cochons aux toilettes des filles du troisième ?, me demande-t-il en esquissant un  
sourire en coin.

Je sens mes joues me brûler. Enchaîne Poppy, vite.

\- Tu ne fais plus tes expériences aux cachots ?  
\- Non, je suis interdit d'accès depuis l'explosion.

J'explose de rire.

\- En même temps, t'as fait explosé le sol de la Grande Salle, ça n'a rien d'étonnant !  
\- Je me suis juste trompé sur la dose de bicorne, grogne-t-il.  
\- Et tu fais quoi comme potion ?  
\- J'invente, dit-il en restant évasif.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes... ?, nous interrompt une voix menaçante.

Nous relevons la tête, alarmés. Rusard -avec son chat- a passé sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et nous regarde. Il entre, tremblant de rage.

\- SORTEZ !, hurle-t-il.

Silence de mort. Je me rends compte que j'ai gardé ma bouche ouverte alors qu'elle est remplie de bacon et la ferme rapidement - il faut vraiment que j'rrête avec cette habitude. Nous blêmissons. Pris en flagrant délit de pic-nique en colle. L'horreur.

\- J'avertirai vos chefs de maison de votre conduite ! Croyez-moi, ça ne va pas se passer  
comme ça ! Allez-vous en ! ALLEZ-VOUS EN !

Nous ne nous faisons pas prier et décampons aussitôt. Rusard claque la porte derrière nous avec violence. J'en reviens pas. J'étais tellement absorbée par la conversation que je n'ai rien entendu, rien senti ! Je suis Keith dans les couloirs. Quand nous sommes assez loin, il se retourne vers moi. Dès que je vois sa tête de constipé qui se retient de rigoler, j'éclate moi-même de rire et il me rejoint vite dans le fou rire. On arrive à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes, même si nous sommes toujours en train de rigoler.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va manger toute notre bouffe !  
\- C'est certain ! Je l'ai même pas entendu arrivé.  
\- Ce fourbe est venu en avance, je dis en consultant ma montre.  
\- Putain il est vraiment vicieux !  
\- J'en reviens pas !

Nous continuons de rigoler. Nous arrivons bien vite au croisement, toujours en train de rigoler.

\- Le point positif c'est qu'on va pouvoir dormir plus longtemps, dit-il en me faisant un clin  
d'œil.

Un clin d'œil. Je cligne des yeux. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Je mets ça bien vite dans un coin de ma tête. Je viens de repenser à la conversation que j'ai eue avec Amélia à midi.

\- Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard demain ?, je lui demande, en prenant un air naturel - je suis sûre que j'ai l'air bizarre, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer, Merlin merci.  
\- Yep, j'y vais avec Wendy et Albus. Les jumeaux sont collés.  
\- Ça vous direz qu'on aille se boire une bière tous ensemble, avec Amélia et Bliss ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ! Il faut que je leur demande, je ne sais pas par quels magasins ils vont  
passer – mais on trouve toujours le temps d'aller boire une bière aux Trois Balais normalement.  
\- Dac, bah tu me tiens au courant ! Peut-être à demain alors !, je lui dis avant de partir.  
\- A demain !

Je longe les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Je me rends directement à mon dortoir. J'essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit et je me glisse sous mon lit.

\- Poppy ?, m'interpelle la voix ensommeillée d'Amélia.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu as demandé à Keith pour demain ?  
\- Oui, et ça devrait être bon !  
\- Super, soupire-t-elle de soulagement. Bonne nuit Poppy.  
\- A toi aussi Amélia, je chuchote.

Déjà, le sommeil me gagne et je m'endors.

J'ai toujours adoré l'ambiance qu'i Pré-au-Lard. Tout comme Poudlard, le village a revêtu les couleurs de Noël. L'ambiance est magique. Et surtout, il neige -enfin. Je resserre mon écharpe autour de mon cou et esquisse un sourire sous celle-ci.

\- Les filles, aidez-moi, soupire Amélia. Je ne sais pas laquelle choisir.

Amélia a deux robes dans les mains et elle hésite depuis une vingtaine de minutes devant le miroir. Bliss s'est endormie sur le fauteuil, sa tête tombe mollement sur le côté, et moi je regarde depuis la fenêtre la neige qui tombe en quantité.

\- La noir, je lui dis. Tu en as déjà une de rouge. Et c'est la couleur des Gryffondors.  
\- Tu as raison, dit-elle. Mais je préfère la rouge.

Je soupire.

\- Dans ce cas, prends la rouge.  
\- Mais comme tu l'as dis j'en ai déjà une !  
\- Alors prends la noir.  
\- Mais...  
\- Amélia, je la coupe Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie dans cette boutique. Soi tu te  
décides, soi tu n'en prends aucune. Mais choisis.  
\- Je vais prendre la rouge, grogne-t-elle, vexée. Tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour à Derviche  
et Bang pendant que je la paye. On se rejoint aux Trois Balais dans dix minutes ?  
\- Marché conclu, je dis en me levant.

Je me dépêche de sortir de la boutique. Bon sang, jamais boutique sorcière n'a senti aussi fort le parfum. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le magasin, profitant de l'excitation des gens dans la rue.

\- Bonjour !, s'exclame un homme quand j'entre dans la boutique. Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Bonjour, je dis. Ma plume a un rhume et je n'arrive pas à la soigner...

Je sors Angélina de ma poche. Elle a été imbuvable ce matin. Elle se plaignait d'avoir la « goutte à la plume et ça me rend moche », comme elle dit. Comme si ça pouvait nuire au sex appeal d'une plume. Sérieusement.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de prendre une plume-bavarde ?

\- Elle est malade, déclare l'homme. Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
\- 6 ans.  
\- Elle va être de plus en plus souvent malade, soupire-t-il. Avec l'âge, leurs défenses  
s'amoindrissent. Vous devriez acheter ce kit qui est en réduction, très pratique pour l'entretien des plumes-bavardes – elles en raffolent ! Je vous laisse regarder et moi je vais  
voir ce que je peux faire pour la mistinguette.

Sur ces paroles, il disparaît dans la réserve. Je jette un coup d'œil au kit d'entretien. Le prix est très abordable grâce à la réduction. « Différents goûts pour différentes plumes : Pluche et Plume est heureuse de leur proposer : Des mouchoirs parfumés à la rose pour des plumes coquettes, Des mouchoirs parfumés à la jonquille pour les plumes énergiques, des... ». Je lève les yeux au ciel. Tout semble prétexte à dépenser aujourd'hui. Le type revient rapidement avec Angélina.

\- C'est bon ! Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas très grave. Vous ne la nettoyez pas très  
souvent, je me trompe ?  
« Elle ne me nettoie jamais, oui !, intervient Angélina. C'est comme ça que je perds de ma  
beauté. Dans ma prime jeunesse, j'étais... »  
\- Et si je t'achetais des mouchoirs à la rose, tu serais contente ?, je la coupe.

Je la vois s'agiter de partout, signe de son enthousiasme.

\- Je vais les prendre alors, je dis au vendeur.

Tant pis, je m'achèterai les bonbons de chez W&W une prochaine fois. Je règle le tout  
au vendeur et sors de la boutique. Je me dirige au Trois Balais. Il y a un monde fou – avec  
la neige, les sorciers se sont regroupés dans un bar chaud.

\- Poppy !, on m'appelle.

Je vois la tête de Keith surgir parmi la foule. Il me fait de grands signes pour que je le remarque. Je rigole et me dirige vers la table, où Albus et Wendy attendent patiemment.

\- Salut !, je dis en m'installant. Amélia et Bliss ne sont pas encore arrivées ?  
\- Pas encore, me répond Albus en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?  
\- Oh. Ce sont des mouchoirs parfumés à la rose pour Angélina.  
\- Angélina ? C'est qui ?, demande Albus, perdu.  
\- Sa plume, glousse Wendy.  
\- Peter m'a raconté qu'elle avait fait tout un vacarme ce matin dans la salle des Poufsouffle,  
dit Keith.  
\- Et il n'a pas menti. Angélina avait un rhume.  
\- Un rhume ? Ça peut avoir un rhume ?!, s'exclame Albus.  
\- 'Faut croire, je grogne. Ah ! Amé' ! Par ici !, je crie en l'apercevant.

Elle m'aperçoit et cours jusqu'à notre table. Elle se retrouvé placée juste en face d'Albus et je la vois qui se dandine de plaisir sur chaise.

\- Bliss n'est pas là ?, je demande.  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait deux-trois courses à faire mais qu'elle arriverait dans dix minutes.

Je hoche la tête, songeuse. Ces temps-ci, Bliss est distante. Elle ne parle plus trop depuis son étrange maladie. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a. Et je dois dire que je suis plutôt inquiète.

\- Je vous ai pris deux bières, ça vous va ?, demande Keith en revenant.

Je cligne des yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il était parti.

\- Merci, je dis en rougissant.

J'attrape la chope de bière qu'il pose devant moi et bois une gorgée. Albus et Amélia ont l'air de bien s'entendre puisqu'ils discutent avec un grand sourire. Je soupire de soulagement. Au moins, tout va bien pour elle.  
Je regarde la salle, en écoutant de loin les conversations qui ont lieu autour de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille. Non. En vérité, je suis même complètement angoissée. Est-ce que c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour Bliss ? Mais elle est juste allée faire les tours dans les magasins... Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ça fait déjà dix minutes. Si dans quinze minutes elle n'est pas arrivée, je vais la chercher. Je plisse les yeux. Ça ne va toujours pas mieux. Je sens qu'il y a autre chose... Un peu comme lorsque j'avais cru voir une ombre lors de ma dernière heure de colle, je pense en ricanant.  
Ça ne va vraiment plus ces temps-ci, Poppy. C'est peut-être parce que Keith est juste à côté de toi que tu stresses comme ça. Je lève les yeux vers lui en pensant ça. Il me dépasse d'une bonne tête. Lui et Wendy discutent du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils s'entendent vraiment bien ces deux-là. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui parler comme ça, moi aussi. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi timide – quoique les dernières semaines, je me suis dépassée il faut l'avouer. Il n'empêche... Comment on est censé draguer un garçon ? Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Keith maintenant, mais je le connais encore trop peu, comparé à Wendy ou Albus. Et puis...il a plus l'air de me considérer comme amie.  
Je soupire et tourne la tête pour reporter mon attention sur la salle. Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma bière. Là, au milieu des personnes, il y a l'Ombre. Elle a forme humaine mais son corps est noir, elle n'a pas de visage, juste une bouche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle me regarde. Nul ne semble l'avoir remarquée et pourtant elle est là, immobile au milieu de toute cette effervescence. Sa grande bouche blanche est à faire mourir de peur. Depuis combien de temps m'observe-t-elle ?  
Elle me fait tellement penser à quelqu'un...

\- Steven ?!, je m'écrie.

L'Ombre me regarde encore et je la vois se diriger vers la porte. Je me lève brutalement et manque de renverser la bière de Keith, que je rattrape au dernier moment.

\- Poppy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demande Amélia, perdue.  
\- J'ai cru voir un ami, j'invente à toute vitesse. Merci pour la bière, j'ajoute à l'adresse de  
Keith, à plus !

Je cours jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait l'Ombre. La vieille magie s'agite dans tous les sens. Elle  
semble comme tâchée. Je lève la tête dans la direction où l'Ombre est partie. Elle a laissé une traînée noire derrière elle. Je souris. Elle va être facile à pister. Si c'est Steven alors... et si c'était lui que Bliss voyait depuis le début ? Je fronce les sourcils. Mais la vieille magie réagit tellement étrangement...  
Je secoue la tête. J'y penserai après. Déjà, les tâches commencent à s'évaporer. Il faut que je me dépêche. Je traverse le village en toute hâte, suivant la piste de l'Ombre. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bien. C'est peut-être dangereux. Peut-être que je suis en train de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, après tout je ne sais même pas ce que veut l'Ombre. Mais si c'est Steven... Je serre ma baguette pour me rassurer. Courage, Poppy. La trace laissée par l'Ombre s'éloigne de plus en plus du centre du village. Je commence à paniquer, que dois-je faire ? Mes pensées sont subitement interrompues. Il n'y a plus de traces. Je regarde autour de moi, alerte. Je suis en face de la Cabane Hurlante. « C'est le lieu le plus hanté du Royaume-Uni », s'exclame la voix d'Amélia dans ma tête.  
Mon rythme cardiaque s'accentue encore. Je suis morte de peur. Est-ce que l'Ombre est... là-dedans ? Dois-je y entrer ? Mais personne ne s'aventure ici, alors si j'ai un problème je.. Merlin. Quand je pense que le ChoixPeau avait hésité à m'envoyer à Gryffondor, je me dis qu'il ne s'est pas gouré en m'envoyant finalement à Poufsouffle.  
C'est vrai. Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement peureux. En quatrième année, je n'ai même pas réussi à lancer un riddikulus à un épouvantard. Aujourd'hui encore, je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. Tous les courageux ne sont certes pas à Gryffondor. Des gens courageux, il y en a dans toutes les maisons. Mais moi, je suis de ceux qui vont se cacher derrière les autres. Je n'ai même pas de don particulier en magie, si ce n'est que cette année, j'ai la chance de voir la Vieille Magie. Pourquoi moi ? McGongall aussi était surprise. Après tout, je suis loin d'être brillante, comme elle le dit. Poppy, la bonne à rien. La bonne pote pas super jolie ni super intelligente mais qui est sympa. Et après je vais m'étonner quand je me rends compte que Keith ne me voit que comme une amie. Comment je pourrais rivaliser avec lui ? Il est franchement mignon, plusieurs filles lui tournent autour, et est méga intelligent. Il est courageux, aussi. Alors c'est sûr qu'il ne correspond pas à l'image que je m'étais faite de lui, il n'est pas aussi invincible que cela, mais... il est ce que je ne suis pas. Confiant.

J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui menacent de couler. Merde, c'est vraiment le bon moment pour que je fasse ma petite crise existentielle, tiens. Je grogne et ouvre le portique.  
Je m'élance sans réfléchir vers la porte. De toute façon, si je ne suis pas satisfaite de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, il faut la changer. Et ça commence par faire un pas en avant.  
Je souffle un bon coup et ouvre la porte.

\- Steven ?, j'appelle.

Le mot résonne entre les murs. Je reste quelques secondes, l'oreille aux aguets. Il n'y a pas un bruit. Je longe le couloir, baguette brandie. J'ouvre les portes une à une. Toujours personne. Je lorgne sur l'escalier qui descend en bas. Je frissonne. Il semble faire encore plus sombre là bas. Les sous-sols. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces trucs-là. Ça fait un peu trop film d'horreur à mon goût. Bon, Poppy, reprends-toi. Même si ça fait film d'horreur, il y a peu de chance qu'un gars brandisse une tronçonneuse devant ta gueule pendant que tu descends. Et puis, merde, t'as une baguette dans tous les cas. Et tu peux toujours fuir comme une grosse malade en hurlant de toutes tes forces pour rameuter du monde. Allez.  
Je descends une marche. Ma jambe me semble extrêmement molle et faiblarde. Je prie pour ne pas qu'elle ploie sous mon poids et que je me retrouve à m'aplatir comme une crêpe à la fin de l'escalier. Pas très classe, comme arrivée. Je ricane intérieurement en pensant à la scène et ça me rebouste un peu. Je descends une autre marche. Puis une autre. A ce moment là, je m'accroupis et murmure un l _umos_. La salle s'éclaire. Il semble n'y avoir personne. Je descends quand même les dernières marches et fais le tour de la salle pour être sûre. Je soupire de soulagement. Mon regard est alors attiré par une porte. Je fronce les sourcils. Où peut-elle bien mener ? On est bien censés être au sous-sol, non ? Je l'ouvre. On dirait un tunnel. Je lance un nouveau _lumos_. Je crois voir la sortie. Ça ne semble pas très loin.  
Je m'engage dedans. La porte se referme d'un coup derrière moi et je sursaute. J'essaie de la rouvrir mais elle semble bloquer. Je grogne. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de continuer dans ce tunnel. Arrivée à la fin, je cligne des yeux, croyant rêver. Je suis à... Poudlard ?!  
Je n'ai pas le temps de plus y réfléchir que quelque chose me heurte brutalement et je sens mon corps s'envoler dans les airs. Une douleur fulgurante m'assaillit lorsque je retombe sur le sol et, sans rien comprendre à ce qui m'arrive, je tombe dans les vapes.


	7. Chapter 7

**7, A L'Infirmerie**

«...ppy ? Poppy ? ». Qui m'appelle ? Maman ? C'est toi ? J'ouvre les yeux pour vérifier autour de moi. Le visage inquiet m'apparaît et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Pendant  
un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais morte.

\- Poppy !, s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Serre. Trop.

\- … fort.  
\- Pardon ?, me demande-t-elle en se reculant.  
\- Je crois qu'elle veut dire que tu la serres trop fort, intervient Wendy à côté.  
\- Oops, désolée !

Elle me lâche et se remet sur sa chaise, en se tortillant comme un enfant qui a fait une  
bêtise. J'en profite pour me redresser.

\- Je suis à... l'infirmerie ?, je demande, pas trop sûre de moi.  
\- Oh ! Poppy !, s'écrie Amélia. On s'est fait du soucis ! Au bout d'une heure, on est partis te  
chercher, comme tu ne revenais pas... On a croisé McGonagall et elle nous a dit qu'un élève  
de seconde année t'avais trouvée évanouie près du Saule Cogneur. Ce maudit arbre ne t'a pas  
loupée, tu aurais du voir dans quel état tu étais hier...  
\- Du Saule Cogneur ?, je répète. Hier ?

J'essaie de faire le lien dans ma tête. Il y a un passage secret qui va de la Cabane Hurlante  
à Poudlard ? Et il passe sous le Saule Cogneur ? Première nouvelle. Mais qu'est-ce que je  
faisais là-bas, déjà ? Ah oui. L'Ombre. Je frissonne en pensant à elle.

\- Bliss ? Où est Bliss ?, je demande en relevant la tête.  
\- Elle faisait toujours ses courses, mais on l'a croisée lorsqu'on rentrait avec McGonagall alors elle est venue aussi. Elle est allée nous chercher du jus de citrouille il y a cinq minutes. Elle ne devrait pas être trop longue... on est restée ici tout le temps depuis hier ! On avait trop peur que tu te réveilles et qu'on ne soit pas là, tu comprends...

\- Vous devez être épuisées, je souffle en sentant les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

J'ai vraiment les meilleures amies du monde.

\- Mrs Totcor, vous êtes réveillée !, s'exclame Mrs Abbot en arrivant. Comment vous sentez- vous ?  
\- Euh... étrangement bien. J'ai un peu mal aux côtes, mais sinon tout va bien.  
\- C'est normal, acquiesce-t-elle. Je pense que le Saule Cogneur vous a heurtée ici. Je suis  
étonnée que vous vous en soyez aussi bien tirée. La dernière fois qu'un élève s'est pris un  
assaut du Saule, il a dû être hospitalisé à Saint-Mangouste. J'ai toujours dit que ce n'était  
pas normal, un tel arbre dans l'enceinte d'une école !

Je souris. Mrs Abbot a toujours tendance à être modeste. Mais je sais que si je suis aussi bien  
en place, c'est avant tout grâce à ses potions qu'elle fabrique comme une vraie potionniste.

\- Je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir alors ?, je demande.  
\- Hé bien, vous devriez pouvoir sortir pour le repas de ce soir. C'est-à-dire dans trois heures.  
Je veux quand même vérifier que vous êtes en état, vous voyez ?

Je hoche la tête. Bliss revient à ce moment là avec des verres de jus de citrouille. Elle crie  
limite en me voyant et se jette sur moi, déclenchant les réprimandes de Mrs Abbot.

\- Mrs Alley ! Faîtes attention, Poppy est encore fragile !  
\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur !, s'exclame-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de Mrs Abbot. Te  
voir à l'infirmerie est tellement rare !  
\- Il faut croire que Merlin me protège, je grogne. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais comme courses à  
Pré-au-Lard pour que ça te prenne autant de temps ?  
\- Les courses de Noël, pardi !, rigole-t-elle. Je faisais vos cadeaux. Mais c'est la seule chose  
que tu arriveras à tirer de moi !

Je souris tendrement en la regardant rire. Bliss. Bliss, mon amie d'enfance. J'ai été bête de  
me faire des films pour rien. C'est toujours la même.

\- Je vais aller prévenir les garçons que tu vas mieux, déclare Wendy en se levant. On se voit  
ce soir à la Grande Salle, Poppy, rétablis-toi bien !, ajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Les garçons ?, je demande en me tournant vers Amélia et Bliss.  
\- Albus et Keith, me répond Amélia. Ils étaient là quand McGonagall nous a dit que tu étais  
à l'infirmerie. Alors ils nous ont accompagnés.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Super. Rien de plus sexy qu'une gueule de déterrée après un accident.

\- Fais pas cette tête, me taquine Bliss. Ça fait très bouquin tout ça. La princesse est blessée,  
le prince assiste impuissant à cela, et se promet de donner le meilleur de lui-même pour que  
cela ne se reproduise plus jamais...

Elle mime tellement bien la scène que j'explose de rire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que Keith me voit comme ça, je dis après m'être calmée.  
\- Hein ? Et pourquoi ça ?, me demande Bliss.  
\- Bah... on est plus amis quoi.  
\- N'importe quoi !, s'exclame Amélia. Il était inquiet !  
\- Bon, nous interrompt Mrs Abbot. Je ne voudrais pas couper court à cette conversation ô  
comment réjouissante, mais je dois vérifier si Mrs Totcor est bien état de se déplacer dans  
trois heures. Il va falloir nous laisser, mesdemoiselles.

Elles hochent la tête et s'éclipsent de l'infirmerie. Le calme qui règne dans la pièce est  
véritablement surprenant. Mrs Abbot commence sa batterie de tests.

\- Mrs Totcor, me demande-t-elle en même temps. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous  
êtes approchée de ce Saule. McGonagall attend un rapport. Surtout que vous étiez à  
Pré-au-Lard avant, alors je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre...  
\- Je...

Vite, Poppy. Invente.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, alors je suis rentrée plus tôt. Je suis passée par le Saule  
Cogneur et j'ai cru voir un éclat – une pièce, sûrement. J'ai complètement oublié de faire  
attention et je me suis approchée... vous connaissez la suite.  
\- Oui, soupire-t-elle. On peut dire que c'est un enchaînement de mauvaises circonstances.

Mrs Abbot finit ses tests et me conseille de me reposer encore sur le lit jusqu'à l'heure du  
repas. Je m'allonge sur le lit et regarde le plafond, perdue dans mes pensées. J'essaie de  
comprendre comment expliquer une telle journée. L'ombre. Le passage secret. Steven. Bliss.  
Non, Bliss c'est bon. Elle semble être redevenue à la normal. Mais pendant combien de temps ? Je secoue la tête. Après tout, on a bien tous le droit d'avoir des périodes de mou, où  
ça ne va pas trop. Mais quand même... elle parlait de Steven. Et j'ai confondu l'Ombre avec  
Steven. Ou alors c'était vraiment lui, je ne sais pas. Et si Bliss la voyait aussi ?  
Je soupire. Ça ne tient pas la route. L'Ombre est faite d'ancienne magie. Comment Bliss  
pourrait-elle la voir ? Peut-être que je me tape une grosse parano sur Bliss, après tout.  
Peut-être que je déraille juste complètement.  
Au bout de dix minutes à me torturer les méninges de la sorte, n'y tenant plus, je saute hors  
de mon lit et cherche Mrs Abbot.  
Elle est occupée à confectionner une potion.

\- Mrs Abbot ?, je l'appelle.  
\- Oui ?, me demande-t-elle en se retournant.  
\- Je... je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ? Je m'ennuie...

Elle sourit.  
Mrs Abbot, en plus d'être une brillante infirmière, est aussi très belle. Elle a des lèvres  
pulpeuses, des tâches de rousseur et des cheveux châtains bouclés. Ses yeux verts-bruns  
pétillent souvent, c'est quelqu'un qui est tout le temps en train de s'agiter et, à en croire à  
chaque fois que je la croise, toujours de bonne humeur.

\- Vous vous en sortez en sortilèges et en potion ?, me demande-t-elle.  
\- Euh...  
\- On verra bien ce que ça donne, me coupe-t-elle en me plaçant dans les mains une pile  
d'ingrédients.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à faire une potion electuarium.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que..., dis je au bout d'un moment.  
\- Mais si voyons !, me coupe-t-elle à niveau. Si vous avez le niveau de votre mère, alors ça  
va donner !  
\- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?, je m'étonne.  
\- Bien sûr !, s'étonne-t-elle à son tour. Tout le monde connaît ses livres. C'est une référence.

Je fais la moue. Le Dragon n'avait pas l'air de connaître, lui.  
Je soupire et me re concentre sur la potion que je suis en train de réaliser. Une heure plus tard, je peaufines la fin lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur la tête de Keith. Je lui lance un regard  
surpris et il fait de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, me demande-t-il en s'approchant. Une potion electuarium ?  
\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- L'odeur. Ça sent le bouc de chèvre grillé.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu sais ce que sent un bouc de chèvre grillé ?

Je vais peut-être devoir prévenir SOS animaux magiques maltraités ?

\- Bien sûr, s'offusque-t-il.

Un silence s'installe. Je fais mine de me concentrer sur ma potion pour lui lâcher d'une voix  
détendue :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
\- Je voulais voir si tu allais mieux, dit-il en passant ses bras derrière la tête.  
\- Wendy ne t'a pas prévenu que je revenais pour le dîner de ce soir ?

Je l'entends grogner.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout.  
\- Ah. Bah comme tu peux le voir, je suis en pleine forme. J'aide Mrs Abbot.

En parlant de ça, ce débile m'a tellement déconcentrée en arrivant que j'ai complètement  
oublié d'ajouter la queue de belbuzar. Je la mets rapidement. La potion fume un coup et  
prend une couleur jaune pisse. Je plisse le nez. L'odeur est encore pire.

\- Moi qui croyais que tu étais une bosse en potion, déclare Keith en haussant un sourcil. Je  
suis bien déçu.  
\- Aide-moi au lieu de critiquer !

Il soupire et se penche près de la potion. Son plissement de nez ne m'échappe pas. Il faut dire, je me suis bien loupé.

\- Tout ça parce que j'ai mis cette queue de belbuzar trop tard, je râle. Comment est-ce que je  
suis sensée rattraper ça ?  
\- Tu as de la menthe ?

Je hoche la tête et lui tends la plante.

\- Merci. Pendant que je les ajoute petit à petit, tu peux récolter du pus de verracrasse ?

Pourquoi cet ingrédient sert-il autant en potion ?  
Je m'approche de la caisse pleine de ces bestioles et en prélève un. Je le sens qui s'agite  
sous mes mains. Hugh. Sale sensation.  
Keith relève la tête de la potion et rigole en voyant ma mine dégoûtée. Il s'approche et se  
place derrière moi. Directement, je me sens rougir comme une tomate en sentant son torse  
contre mon dos. Il place ses bras le long des miens, ses mains sur mes mains. Alerte.

\- Prends-le comme ça, dit il en accompagnant mes mains. Là, tu l'immobilises.

La pression sur ma main me fait immobiliser le verracrasse.  
Comment pouvais-je même penser à me concentrer dans de telles circonstances ?

\- Très bien, murmure-t-il.

Mon cœur rat e un battement lorsque je me rends compte de la distance entre nos deux visages. Je peux sentir son souffle sur ma joue.

\- Maintenant, appuie légèrement sur la fin du corps. Ça devrait sortir tout seul.

Stressée, j'appuie un peu trop fort sur la bestiole mais le pus sort gicle de partout. Je tente  
rapidement de reculer et écrase le pied de Keith qui émet un grognement en se reculant lui  
aussi.

\- Tu as appuyé trop fort, déclare-t-il calmement en s'essuyant. Ça va pas que nous n'avons  
pas trop été touchés. J'en dirais pas autant du journal de Mrs Abbot.

Je lance un coup d'œil inquiet à l'objet : le pus a fait baver toute l'encre et il est carrément  
illisible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!, je lui demande, alarmée, en me retournant pour le regarder.

Je m'arrête net dans mon élan. Bon sang, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi proche ! Nos  
visges sont à quelques centimères. Est-ce qu''il va... ? Je tente un coup d'œil vers ses yeux  
et je le vois qui me regarde avec un air hébété. Il s'écarte et explose de rire. Il est carrément  
plié en deux.

\- Po...ppy, arrive-t-il en articuler au milieu de son fou rire, tu as... du pus de... veracrasse...  
partout sur le visage !

Je tapote mes joues et effectivement, je sens un liquide poisseux sous mes doigts. Je suis  
carrément morte de honte. Mrs Abbott entre à ce moment là.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., commence-t-elle mais elle s'arrête net en voyant ma tête.

J'ai le temps de voir ses lèvres se redresser vivement avant qu'elle ne mette la main sur sa  
bouche pour pouffer de rire à son tour. OK. Calme-toi, Poppy. Respire. Reprends-les choses  
en main. Dans un premier temps, il faut te débarrasser de ce pus que tu as sur la tronche.

\- Est-ce que vous auriez un mouchoir ?, je demande avec tout le sang froid dont je peux  
faire preuve.

Mrs Abbot me tend un boîte complète et je m'essuie tranquillement. Le fou rire s'essouffle  
peu à peu et chacun semble se calmer.

\- Est-ce que je vais finir comme Alice Kustley ?, je demande d'une petite voix.  
\- Mais non, voyons !, me répond Mrs Abbott en me souriant. Le pus de verracrasse est  
souvent utilisé dans les cosmétiques. C'est un puissant regénérateur de peau. C'est un peu  
comme si... hé bien, comme si vous vous étiez fait un masque.  
\- J'avais une tante qui faisait toujours ça, acquiesce Keith en s'essuyant une larme des yeux.  
Elle s'en mettait sur tout le corps et elle se baladait à poil dans toute la maison.  
\- Les gens d'aujourd'hui..., grogne Mrs Abbot. Oh, mon carnet !, soupire-t-elle en se rendant  
compte de l'état de ce dernier.  
\- Désolée, je bredouille. Le verracrasse a vraiment explosé de partout...  
\- Bien, soupire-t-elle en souriant, ce n'était pas très grave, je l'avais dupliqué au cas-où  
quelqu'un renverse une potion. Et puis.. ça me fera de bons souvenirs, rigole-t-elle. Quand je  
vais raconter ça à Neville..., murmure-t-elle pour elle-même. D'ailleurs, pourquoi utilisiez-  
vous des verracrasses ?  
\- Poppy avait mis le bézoard trop tard, lui explique Keith. On essayait de la rattraper avec de  
la menthe et du pus de verracrasse. Mais je suppose que c'est trop tard maintenant... vous  
allez être obligée de la jeter.  
\- Je le crains, oui, répond-t-elle en remuant la potion en plissant les yeux. Mais vous aviez  
eu de bons réflexes en suggérant ces ingrédients. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi motivé  
pour votre projet, lui dit-elle en souriant. Il avance, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Hé bien, répond-t-i embarrassé, je tente pas mal de potions avec Albus pour voir comment  
chaque élément réagit, mais je suis encore loin du niveau requis...  
\- Voyons, ne dîtes pas ça ! Vous êtes très doué, je suis sûre que vous allez y arriver. Cotinuez  
à travailler dûr et votre travail finira par payer, soyez-en sûr.

Je lance un coup d'œil à Keith mais il rougit et baffouille des remerciements à Mrs Abbot.  
Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parlent-ils, par la barbe de Merlin ?

\- Vous devirez y aller tous les deux, nous suggère Mrs Abbott. Il est bientôt l'heure de manger. 


End file.
